


I Dream of Darcy

by angelcakes12332



Series: Oh The Things Darcy Could Be. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Because of Reasons, Darcy is very protective of her scientist, Genie!Darcy, I'm not sure what I'm doing, Jane likes coffee, Jane rubs the lamp, and is confused, non-human Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakes12332/pseuds/angelcakes12332
Summary: Darcy has been Trapped in her bottle for years, before Jane finally releases her. I have no idea what I'm doing, but you are more than welcome to join me.





	1. Welcome To The New Age

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be fun! I think. Let it be known that I'm sick with a cold and wrote this under the influence of cold medicine.

For years Darcy sat in the chamber of her home, a thousands years of solitude. She was trapped to say the least. She could change the interior how she wanted get anything she needed with the flick of her wrist, she just couldn’t leave. She found many of her days spent looking up at the dark encompass that was the cork to her domain. Until one day, her world shifts. Literally.

Darcy topples over her couch with an “Oof” before she is rolled in the opposite direction nearly missing bumping her head on a side table. With a quick brush of her fingers she stabilizes her dimension, unused to having to do so after so many years sitting in the same position. She rushes towards the nearest purple wall and presses her ear to it, hearing the muffled voices of men. She feels a bubble of excitement, as she dances around the confines of her room before she makes her self-calm down.

She sits down on her lilac chaise, in preparation for her freedom and she waits, and waits… and waits, and then she falls asleep.

She wakes up with a jolt at the sound of the cork popping off of her bottle, and finds she’s still trapped.

“Great.” She huffs, what little excitement she’d had dying as the natural light dissipates from her room when her bottle is re-corked. She’d even dressed up! She’d donned her best garb, a pair of Purple flowing pants that hugged her waist and billowed out as it went down, gold cuffs hugging the pants to her ankles. Her top the match with its billowing sleeves that attached to a top that cuts off just above her navel.

She releases a frustrated groan, that goes unheard, before plopping face first onto the pillows of her bed.

Sometime later Darcy once again wakes up to the sound of her bottle being uncorked, she doesn’t even let the hope kindle before turning over in bed. It’s not until her bottle fills up with smoke and her body begins to dissipate with it that an excited giggle escapes her.

“Oh, my God, thank you! honestly, I’ve been trapped in there for who knows how long!” She chimes with a bone cracking stretch. “Anyway, I’m Darcy the Genie of this here lamp…and.” Darcy pauses as she gets a look at her Master. The woman, no taller than herself, dons rumpled cloths and a messy bun. She stands frozen with Darcy’s uncorked Periwinkle glass bottle in her hands.

“I know, I know it’s a lot to take in.” Darcy says with a smirk.

“You’re a- a- a-“ the woman tries.

“A genie.”

“And you came out of… out of the.” She stutters, to Darcy’s amusement.

“The bottle…” Darcy finishes slowly.

“How? … Genie’s don’t exist.” The woman argues.

Darcy rolls her eyes before looking around at her new surroundings. “and yet, here I am.” Darcy parries, with wiggling fingers. She comes across a white board littered with equations. She tilts her head to the side as she studies it before turning back to her master. The Woman still seems unable to grasp what’s going on.

“Fine, make a wish.” Darcy announces.

“A wish?” She asks, setting down Darcy’s previous prison.

“Yeah. I’ll grant it, proving that I am in fact a Genie, _Your_ genie.” She intones.

Jane frowns before nodding. “Okay I wish for coffee.” The woman says with confidence.

Darcy frowns eyeing the coffee maker situated on the counter in the kitchen with a raised eyebrow.

“It broke last week, and I am dying for a cup.” She admits sheepishly.

“Fine. One cup of coffee, coming right up.” Darcy holds one palm up and uses the other hand to wave dramatically around it before a thermos appears. She holds it out for her master to take and waits patiently as the woman eyes it dubiously. She seems to shrug before taking it and popping the lid off.

Darcy has a moment to jolt and rush out. “Careful it’s ..”

“Ooh it’s hot!” Her Master hisses, and then her eyes widen comedically. “Oh my God you’re a Genie!”

“Genie, Jinni call me what you want just don’t call me late for dinner.” Darcy jokes.

Her new master levels her with an unimpressed look before releasing a gasp, “Did I just waste one of my three wishes on coffee? Nice one Foster.” She finishes with a pout.

“Foster?” Darcy asks excitedly, finally getting an idea of who her master was, before pausing. “wait three wishes?” She asks confused.

Her master pales. “Do I only get one?”

Darcy frowns at that “You can make as many wishes as you want, Master.” Darcy says tacking on the formality.

“Master?” she says with a dissatisfied frown. “I don’t want to be anyone’s master.”

Darcy freezes, before visibly drooping. “You don’t want to be my master?”

“Not yours specifically, I just mean in general. Oh my- are you crying?” she asks, eyes wide.

Darcy lets out a sniffle before wiping away a stray tear. “A thousand years I spent in that bottle, just wishing and hoping that someone would come along and free me. To need me! and here you are and you don’t! Why!?” Darcy sobs dramatically

The woman quickly rushes towards her. “I didn’t mean it that way. I could need you I just don’t want to be your master.” She rectifies.

“You need me but you don’t want to be my master? But I want a master!” Darcy shrieks. “I want to grant _Your_ Wishes!”

The woman seems to think on it. “Why me?” She finally asks.

“Because you freed me! I’m bound to you!” Darcy explains, with determination.

“Don’t you want to be unbound?” Her not master asks, watching Darcy as if she’s a puzzle.

Darcy takes a minute to think on it. of course she'd thought about it, but her power was greater when it was used to grant wishes, verses doing mundane tasks for herself. And Darn it she enjoys the company... most of the time. “Don’t you want me to grant your wishes?” She challenges.

The woman frowns before looking around at the room. “There are a few things I’d wish for.” She admits.

“See I can help!” Darcy pleads.

“But I still don’t feel right with the whole servitude thing. How about an assistant?” she placates.

“A what?” Darcy questions with a frown.

“You’d be my assistant. Get things I need, help me with my work.  Are you any good with data cataloging?” The woman asks.

“I… You want me to …. What?” Darcy stutters.

“Then it’s settled Genie, I wish for you to be my Assistant.” She orders.

Darcy looks down at herself as she feels the contract adjust around its new territory, though nothing physically changes. “It’s Darcy.” She says as an afterthought.

“Hmm?” Her Boss? Mutters around the thermos of still hot coffee.

“My name isn’t Genie, It’s Darcy.” She explains with a slight smile.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Dr. Jane Foster, but please call me Jane!” Jane says with a smile of her own.


	2. The New Age is Shiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm having fun writing this! Though I did stump myself a few times. Please Enjoy, A new chapter.

_“My name isn’t Genie, It’s Darcy.” She explains._

_“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Dr. Jane Foster, but please call me Jane!” Jane says with a smile._

Darcy nods at that, something clicking into place with the admission “So you’d be my…” Darcy asks, just for clarification.

“Your boss.” Jane says with a chuckle.

At that Darcy smiles “Okay, boss, so what do we do first?” She prods.

“Um first, can you help me with this mess? I think there’s mold growing in some places.” Jane says.

Darcy snaps her fingers and the room becomes spotless. Jane swears she can see a glisten as she turns, and freezes.

“No,no,no no!” Jane cries rushing towards her blank white board.

Darcy frowns. “Is something wrong?”

“All my work it’s gone!” Jane says whirling around.

“Oh.” Darcy says with a relieved chuckle before snapping again.

“Oh? Is that all you can say? I’ve been up for who knows how long, working on that and-” Jane cuts off when Darcy turns her back towards the board only to see her scrawl returned to its rightful place.

“Oh, thank God.” Jane Sighs before plopping into the nearest chair.

“Now, how long have you been up working on this?” Darcy asks, zeroing in on that tidbit of information.

Jane shrugs noncommittally. “Three days at most. I came across a break through, the other night.”

“Well that settles it.” Darcy announces.

“Settles what?” Jane asks, confusion tinging her eyes.

“It’s time for you to get some rest.”

“I thought I was the boss.”

“You are, but just because you call me your assistant, doesn’t change the fact that I’m still here to take care of your needs.” Darcy returns feeling the truth of it in her bones. “Right, so I’ll take care of this, and you can Wash up, and go to sleep. I’ll even bring you some food!”

“I just drank half a thermos of coffee, and the data needs to be entered.” Jane tries.

Darcy eyes the half empty thermos of coffee. “Coffee keeps you awake?”

Jane nods with hopeful triumph.

“Noted. Fine, Shower and food. We’ll work on the sleeping a little later.”

“But the data!!” Jane insist.

“I’ll get that, don’t you worry.” Darcy chimes, before pushing her towards the hallway where she assumes a bathroom would lay. Now... Data entry..

“Do you even know how to use a computer?” Jane calls back.

“A what?” Darcy mumbles with a frown.

Jane comes rushing back out with a vengeance. “You don’t, do you?!”

Darcy finally takes a minute to breathe in, letting her magic survey the new era that she’s in, as Jane rants beside her.

“Oh, wow. Humans have come a long way.” Darcy breathes. “So, I just put all the stuff you’ve written down onto the computer?”

“Wait, that fast? You think you can use a computer…”

Darcy shrugs. “yeah..”

“Well okay, I prefer it to be handwritten before you put it into the computer.” Jane Explains nervously.

Darcy frowns before agreeing and sending her boss off. She turns to the portable computer on the desk and the many notebooks surrounding it.  She takes a moment to send a warm meal to her boss before she settles down in front of the desk and gets to work.

Jane must fall asleep because she doesn’t come back out until the next day.

“Good morning” Jane greets before picking up one of the notebooks.

“Morning.” Darcy mumbles as she continues to scroll through the internet.

“Have you been up all night?” Jane asks, continuing her perusal.

“Mhm.” Darcy murmurs eyes glued to the screen

“Are you okay? Do Genies need sleep?” Jane asks dubiously.

“So many cats, boss, so many cats.” Darcy mutters.

“Oh man, how long did you say you were in that bottle?” Jane says with a giggle.

“One Thousand years.” Darcy answers offhandedly as she clicks on the next video of kittens in a basket.

Jane slow blinks at that before they’re both snapped from their respective dazes by an obscenely loud alarm.

“What is that?” Darcy questions poofing a pair earplugs into her ears as Jane follows the noise to a cushion on the couch.

“My phone. I set an alarm for... something.” she returns, finally freeing the object. She silences the alarm before paling.

“Is something wrong?” Darcy asks, the earplugs disappearing with the noise.

“I forgot I had a conference to go to, I’ll never make it in time.” She huffs.

Darcy rolls her eyes before snapping her fingers.

Jane startles as she takes in Darcy’s new Pencil skirt and blouse, before gasping at her own Pantsuit.

Darcy raises her hand to snap again, to poof them there, before Jane stops her.

“I don’t care what you do in here, but out there, you can’t exist. You’ve saved me enough time that we can drive. But I need you to be normal. Human.” Jane reiterates.

“Human. Got it.” Darcy nods, following Jane out the front door.

Jane spends half of the ride explaining to Darcy what it is she does, and the other half on how to be normal.

Darcy spends most of the ride with her face pressed to the glass as she takes in the many cars and buildings they pass.

“Where are we?” She asks interrupting Jane’s tirade.

Jane cuts off with a frown. “Virginia.”

Darcy repeats the word back to herself, watching as a giant building grows larger as the car approaches it.

“Is this the school you work at?” Darcy gapes, trying and failing to compare the large facility to what she remembers about education

“Temporarily. Yes.”

 

It isn’t long before she and Jane are situated in a room surrounded by people as they mill about.

“These are your colleagues?” Darcy questions.

Jane only nods, fidgeting nervously beside her. Though she quickly stops as a man approaches.

“Oh God!” She hisses slapping Darcy’s arm, who startles at the contact before looking in the same direction as her boss.

“Who’s he?” she whispers, eyeing the man in a gray thread suit, and blonde hair.

“My Ex… Hi Donald.” She breaks off mid-sentence as the man stops in front of them.

“Jane, it’s good to see you.” He says with the fakest smile Darcy has ever had to bear witness to.

“Mhm… this is my Assistant Darcy.” Jane introduces when his eyes slide to her.

“Your assistant? I didn’t know you had the funding for that.” Donald challenges.

 Jane nearly flinches at her mistake.

“I’m more of an intern, Darcy Lewis.” She interjects with a shark like smile.

Donald visibly takes a step back.

“Oh, an intern? Are you a student.” He continues bravely.

“Yup.” Darcy returns, popping the P. “Political science major, I know what you’re probably thinking, but I needed the credits, and Jane needed the Intern. Now if you’ll excuse us.”  She quickly grabs Jane’s hand and maneuvers them far enough away from Donald before stopping.

“Political science?” Jane asks, baffled.

“Yeah I was thinking about it all the way over here in the car.” Darcy mumbles, searching the room.

“Darcy if he looks you up.” Jane begins

“He’ll find everything he needs to know. Don’t worry Boss I got this handled.” Darcy says with a wink. “Now I’ve got to ask, are you the only woman here? Because this is turning out to be a real sausage fest.”

“Don’t make me regulate your internet usage.” Jane says with a frown, but Darcy notices the slight up lift of her lips that she fights and calls it a win.

“What? I may be… old, but I did some research and since I look to be in my early twenties, I’ve got to talk like I’m in my early twenties.”

“Please tell me you didn’t.”

“Just wait until you see my new wardrobe.”

Jane lets out a chuckle at that, making Darcy smile which immediately turns back into a frown.

“but seriously, are there no ladies?”

“Um Betty should be around here somewhere…” Jane replies, before searching the room. She finds her in the opposite corner of the room, talking to two men.                 “There.” Jane says triumphantly.

“She looks like she could use some saving!” Darcy cheers before dragging Jane toward the woman, nearly toppling the men in front of her in the process.

“Oh Dr. Foster.” Betty greats with a relieved smile.

“Dr. Ross, please call me Jane.” She says with a grin of her own..

“Then call me Betty.” The woman returns

“And this is my Intern Darcy.” Jane adds.

Darcy smiles and opens her mouth to speak, before she is interrupted by the clearing of a throat behind her.

“Excuse me we were having a discussion.” The balding man intones.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Foster, meet.” Betty begins.

“Dr. Fredrick Lincoln, so you’re the astrophysicist who believes in “Einstein Rosen Bridges” he intoned.

Darcy can hear the quotation marks and has to fight back an eye roll.

“That I do.” Jane says proudly.

“I just don’t see how you can dedicate your life to a theoretical science.”

Darcy can feel the magic crackling in her veins and is one snap from transporting him to Alaska when Jane gets in his space.

“Excuse me, what do you do again?”

“I study the structural and dynamic properties of molecules and”

Jane cuts him off, “I’m sorry are you talking about theoretical Chemistry?”

“Well quantum chemistry...” he tries

“Uses theories.” Jane whispers, before turning completely away from the man, effectively shutting him out.

Darcy giggles sending a little magic his way for emphasis.

As the man takes a step away from them he trips, stumbling and splashing his drink into the person nearest him.

“Ooh, not the dean!” Betty says with a wince.

“The dean?” Darcy asks as she bites back another bout of giggles.

“The head of the science department.” Jane offers through her own chortles.

 

Jane plops down on the couch with an exaggerated sigh once they’ve returned home.

“That was exhausting.” She huffs.

Darcy nods as she takes the seat beside her. “So, what now?” Darcy asks.

“We drink.” Jane huffs pulling a bottle she'd grabbed from the cabinet.

Jane and Darcy are pleasantly tipsy, and curled up on the sofa as they continue to nurse said bottle.

“So, what’s the deal with Donald.” Darcy prods, the name coming out with a belch.

“He was an ass!”

“You dated him.” Darcy reminds her, taking another sip from her glass.

“He wasn’t always an ass, just once he started making head way, he started treating me like what I did didn’t matter. I don’t know...” Jane huffs leaning over the edge of the couch.

“oh no. no,no no..” Darcy drawls, pulling Jane back up to face her. “You’ll get there!”

Jane gives her a slightly watery smile, and Darcy doesn’t even try to squash the urge to wrap the woman in more blankets and drag her in for a hug.

“You think so?” Jane mumbles from her new position, her head in Darcy’s lap as she runs warm fingers through her hair.

“I know so.” Darcy returns.

After a moment of silence Jane turns over.

“Where do you sleep?” She asks.

“I don’t need much sleep but, when I do, I sleep on the couch.”

“I thought Genies stayed in their bottles?” Jane asks.

“Oh.” Darcy says, disappointment tinging her words. “I can. I just. If you want me to stay in their… I’ll”

Jane immediately sits up at that before placating her. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I was just curious.”

Darcy visibly relaxes. “Oh, usually we do… but the last time I went in someone put the lid on and I couldn’t get back out.”

Jane’s eyes widen at that. “You mean you were actually trapped in there for a thousand years?”

Darcy nods solemnly.

“Jesus Darce! Why not just break the thing?”

“Well it is my house, and it comes with the magic. I’m not sure what would happen if someone broke it.” she admits.

“Well then...” Jane strides over to the bottle. For a minute, Darcy’s afraid she’ll break it but then Jane uncorks it, and sits the bottle back down. Sitting back on the couch she hands Darcy the lid.

“There that way, no one can close you back in. Is that how it works?” Jane says.

Darcy stares at the lid in her hand, before looking up at Jane. “Thank you.” she whispers.

“You’re welcome.” Jane returns before hitting play on the next episode of Parks and recreation.

*********************

Looking around she explores the apartment, noting the one bedroom, the one bathroom. How the kitchen area goes into what Jane uses as her workspace but is more than likely the living room-Dining room area. When she runs out of things to do Darcy turns back to the internet.

“Can I borrow your laptop again?”

“Can’t you just poof your own?” Jane asks absentmindedly.

“I need to borrow yours to do it” Darcy says with a shrug.

Jane looks up at that. “Okay, oh what about a cellphone” She adds as an afterthought.

Darcy nods, before brightening “What about one of those music devices I saw online?” Darcy asks with wide eyes.

“An Ipod?” Jane asks.

Darcy nods enthusiastically.

“I don’t have one of those.”

“I’ll do my best then.” She says with a shrug before bringing them over to the counter. “Thanks Boss.”

“You can call me Jane...” she adds before returning to her work.

Darcy smiles at that before conjuring her new electronics on the counter. She takes her time setting each item up the way she wants; Situated in the softest pair of sleep pants she could imagine, and a t-shirt with the winky face emoji. She notices Jane still in yesterday’s clothes, minus shoes, and does the same for her.

The only tell she gets the Jane notices is the relaxed slouch to her shoulders. Darcy smiles at a job well done before duplicating the items she has. She quickly looks up an IPod before attempting to conjure one. She lets out an earsplitting shriek when she succeeds, Jane laughing at her antics from her desk. “Music.” She says with a grin. She adds new songs, old songs, older songs that she remembers but were never recorded for the new age. She organizes them in playlist, for her different moods, different energies. And once she’s satisfied, She realizes it’s the next day. Finding Jane in the same position she left her in makes her frown. With a snap, she replaces the pencil Jane was chewing on with a Pop tart.

When it breaks off in her mouth Jane pause minutely. She looks down confused before her eyes find Darcy,

“What?” Darcy asks innocently.

Jane only shakes her head before chewing, and resuming staring at her work. “I’ll need the pencil back.”

“You’ll have it back once you’ve finished.” Darcy placates.

Darcy turns back to her IPod, but her eyes catch on her Genie bottle, where it’s been sitting since she decided not to go inside it. IPod in hand she walks towards her previous prison.

Jane seems to notice across the room, and soon Darcy finds her boss beside her.

“Everything okay?”

“I think so, it’s just, the bottle wasn’t supposed to be a prison, I didn’t use to mind being in there, it was my home.” Darcy explains.

Jane nods beside her. “Can you turn it into something else? Like with your magic.”

“Don’t know.”

“Well give It a try.” Jane shrugs, squeezing Darcy’s shoulder gently before returning to her work.

Darcy stares at it a minute longer, before eyeing the Device in her hands. “Let’s find out.” She murmurs.

She brings the two items back to the counter, and after staring at the two and getting a feel of the mechanics of each. She snaps her finger, but comes up short when nothing happens.

“Try holding it.” Jane suggests from beside her, making Darcy jump.

“Holy hell Jane. I’m trying to focus here.”

“I’m just tryna help.” Jane says with a chuckle.

Begrudgingly Darcy picks up the bottle, and much like with the thermos, she uses her other hand to wave ominously around her bottle; only for more nothing to happen.

 

“Aha!” She shrieks three hours later.

Jane slightly startles, but comes over and takes a look.

“Nice.” Jane hums, at the now sleek looking Purple music player.

“I forgot to put the lid on!” Darcy laughs.

Jane thinks it sounds a bit hysterical but doesn’t mention it.

Darcy pushes the button to turn it on but nothing happens. “Aww.” She pouts.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

Darcy lets her head droop to the side, resting it on Jane’s shoulder.

“I thought I did everything right.”

Jane pats her head consolingly as they both stare at it. “How do you usually activate your genie Bottle?”

Darcy’s head pops up immediately, nearly missing Jane’s in the process.

She straightens up before sending a small bout of her essence towards the device. Immediately the screen lights up, and Darcy place’s an earphone in her ear. As she does the song that had been stuck in her head begins to play.

“Convenient” she hums.

“What?”

“It plays what I’m thinking. I wonder if I can make it play certain songs by my mood.” She explains excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I really want to thank @phoenix_173 for the Ipod idea! It took me a second to adjust it, but it was too good not to use! Thanks for reading! Suggestions and reviews are always welcome!!


	3. The New Age sure is Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a new chapter!!!

Darcy wakes from her sleeping position on the couch to an incessant beeping. “Boss?” she calls. “Jane?”

Upon getting no response Darcy follows the beeping noise to one of Jane’s doo dads. Darcy stares at it bleary eyed for five minutes as she has no idea what it’s for or why it’s making that noise, before shuffling down the hall. She comes back with an equally bleary eyed Jane, before they come to a stop in front of it.

“Make it stop.” Darcy says, before returning to the couch.

The noise finally cuts out five long minutes later only to be replaced by Jane’s excited squeal.

Darcy pops back up, watching as Jane rushes towards her.

“Darcy look!” Jane say excitedly pushing a piece of paper under her nose.

Darcy flicks on the nearest light before looking at the paper.

“Pretty colors. What do they mean.”

“It means, there’s finally a location where I can witness an actual borealis.”

Darcy lets out a yawn. “mhm, where’s that?”

Jane looks closer at the paper, the colors and the coordinates before rushing over to her computer.

“New Mexico!” Jane finally answers after typing the information in.

“Alright!” Darcy cheers halfheartedly.

“I have to call the school, I’ll need …. We’ll need a new place to stay. “

“Got it.” Darcy announces before cuddling back up on the couch.

“Got what?”

“We’ll I’m your assistant, right?”

“Right?”

“Good, I took care of it. “ Darcy says with finality

“How.” Jane insists.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head, Dear, I’ve handled it. I’ll have everything packed in a jiffy and we can leave whenever you’re ready.”

“But the school.”

“Has been notified, by email. I might add.” Darcy mollifies as she ushers Jane back to her room.

Darcy somehow maneuvers Jane back into bed before the scientist even realizes it. Back in the living room, she snaps her finger and everything vanishes. Proud of her work she returns to the lone couch in the center of the room before drifting back off.

Only to be woken up four hours later by Jane’s shout.

“WE’VE BEEN ROBBED!” Jane cries.

Darcy nearly falls of the couch. “What where?” she calls pushing the loose dark strands of hair out of her face.

“All my work its” Jane whimpers

“In New Mexico, waiting for you!” Darcy chimes.

“What? Why?” Jane asks, whirling around to face Darcy.

“Because you told me too.”

“What when?” she asks, looking as confused as Darcy is tired.

“Last night, when the Doo Hicky went off and you said we needed to go to New Mexico.” Darcy explains patiently.

“That wasn’t a dream?” Jane asks, slowly starting to vibrate with excitement.

“Nope, and I’ll have us there in a jiffy.”

“Wait!” Jane calls stopping Darcy’s upraised hand.

“What.” She asks, freezing in place

“We need to keep up appearances!” Jane reminds her.

“How are we going to get to New Mexico Jane. How?” Darcy ask folding her arms across her chest.

“We gas up the pingauzer and we go on a road trip.” Jane says with finality.

Darcy mulls it over before a smile slowly spreads across her face. “I’ve got the perfect playlist.”

Twenty-six hours later because, no Darcy you cannot magic away my full bladder; Though Darcy swears she saw Jane mull it over, and they are in front of a repurposed building that neither of them are sure of what it was to begin with. But with its floor to ceiling windows making up half of it the two quickly go in to escape the New Mexico heat. “I pray the air conditioning works” Jane huffs.

“It does now” Darcy returns. The air kicking on with a hum in response.

Jane takes a self guided tour around the place as Darcy looks out at the desert from the wide windows.

By the time Jane comes back, all the boxes are unpacked and everything is where she’d expect it to be. She sends a furtive glance at Darcy and the windows before taking in the town outside of them.

“We may need curtains.” Jane says after a moment.

Darcy only shrugs before walking toward the windows a string materializing at its edge. Darcy pulls it until the windows are completely covered with shades before turning back to Jane with a smile.

“Right.” Jane says before getting lost in preparation.

Darcy watches Jane for Ten minutes before declaring herself bored and turning to internet shopping. She drags herself from her stupor hours later (after she’s found a few beanies she likes) with a shake. “Internet in moderation.”  She reminds herself before going to check on Jane.

Jane drags Darcy every other night for a month to study the night sky, and after finding out what ever she needs Jane makes a call. Two days later Dr. Erik Selvig arrives.

A knock on the door draws both of their attention.

“Can you get that?” Jane calls.

Darcy nods pulling out one of her earphones before moving forward.

“What’s the password?”

“Jane?” The man calls.

“Close enough.” Darcy giggles, before opening the door.

“You’re not Jane.”

“For future reference the password is banana nut peanut butter.”

The older gentleman eyes Darcy, before nodding. “Noted.”

Darcy immediately decides she likes him as she steps aside to let him in. “Also, I’m Darcy. Jane’s intern.” She states proudly. “Jane! Dr. Selvig’s here!!” Darcy yells, even though Jane’s work area is in the same room as the front door.

“Please call me Erik.” The man corrects as he follows her to Jane.

“Erik!” Jane chimes happily, jumping up to hug her mentor.

“Jane, it’s so good to see you! I didn’t know you’d hired an intern, good for you!”

“uh, yeah.” Jane mumbles scratching her head.

Darcy watches intrigued as Jane drags him into her work, and it only takes two hours to realize she’ll be taking care of both of them. So she finds a way to slip both of them protein bars without either of them noticing, before returning to her own devices.

 

 

Darcy is finally starting to feel like she is getting the hang of being normal, when a man falls out of the sky. This is around the time that she also comes to terms with the fact that scientist are crazy.

Because when a giant rainbow storm cloud touches down, she’s almost positive that driving towards it is not the “normal” thing to do. And as Jane and Erik study the markings in the ground, she watches the behemoth of a man stumble to his feet. So, she carefully conjures a Taser and aims it at him.

“You dare point so puny a weapon at Thor?” the giant asks, and then he pauses giving Darcy the most scrutinizing look she’s ever been under.

“Your overconfidence is your weakness!” Darcy pars before firing.

The man drops with a trembling shake before going still.

“Star Wars Darcy, Really?”  Jane asks through her incredulity.

Darcy just shrugs, she'd marathoned it over the weekend and now knew exactly what Jane would be for Halloween, as She and Erik gather the man to move him to the vehicle.

“and when did you get a Taser?”

“I saw it on the internet!” Darcy grunts, though the excitement is clear in her eyes.

The man doesn’t wake up on the drive to the hospital, or once they’ve dropped him off. And after the three figure out that he seemed to be in the anomaly he disappears, only to reappear as Jane backs out of her parking spot at the hospital.

“I swear I’m not doing this on purpose!” Jane huffs

 Darcy giggles as they all exit the car to check on the man.

“What strange beasts you Midgardians travel in.” he huffs, as he struggles to his feet.

Darcy and Jane immediately help him into a standing position

“I really am sorry, can we get you something to eat?” Jane offers, struggling to find a reason to keep him nearby.

“Aye, my form has been weakened, sustenance would be welcome.” He smirks.

“Alrighty then.” Darcy huffs.

 

Darcy has conjured a third box of Cherry pop tarts, and hesitantly offers it to him. “So, your name is Thor?” she asks.

He nods, taking the proffered box of pop tarts with gusto, and promptly begins to devour them.

“Um Jane, we may need more than pop tarts, that was the third box. “How are you doing that?” Darcy asks enraptured as he eats two pop tarts in one go.

“The diner?” Jane offers.

 

Darcy watches as he downs a plate of waffles, and she’s torn between abject horror, and pure delight. “I’d like to formally apologize for Tasering you.” she offers.

“No worries, your small weapon is deceiving in its appearance, tell me, how do you wield lightning with it.” he asks around a mouth full of waffle.

Darcy shrugs. “I got it off eBay.”

Thor nods. “You were a worthy adversary, I hope to be on better terms in the future.”

“Jane, can we keep him?” Darcy pleads, looking to the woman with puppy dog eyes.

Jane rolls her eye at the comment,

Thor only laughs at her antics before returning to his plate.

At the mention of satellites falling from the sky, Thor leaves closely followed by Jane, Erik, and Darcy.

At Erik’s persistence, they don’t follow the man to the crash site and instead head home, only to find their work being carted away into dark vans.

"My work!!" Jane shouts

"My IPod!" Darcy hisses nudging Jane.

Jane races forward, when a machine Darcy recently “fixed” is loaded into the back of a van.

"You can’t just take my life’s work, everything on these Anomalies is either in this lab or in this book" She argues, holding up her black Journal.

"Right" the head thug announces, and a nearby agent snatches the book from Jane’s hand.

Jane gasps before she sees red. "Darcy."

Darcy snaps her finger as a particularly heinous torture comes to mind, and all the agents vanish.

Beside them Erik Gasps, looking around before turning to Jane "what happened where did they go?"

Jane darts forward grabbing her journal from the pile before hugging it to her chest.

"They were going to take everything! They can't do that! This is my life's work!" She chides.

"Jane!?" Erik hisses, still looking gob smacked at the now Agentless room.

" I had Darcy take them..." Jane looks to Darcy questioningly.

"They are currently hanging over a pit of crocodiles." Darcy provides.

"Hanging over a pit of crocodiles" Jane repeats to Erik confidently.

"You have to bring them back! Shield will be looking for them!" he argues.

" I can fix that!" Darcy adds holding up her hand to make it so.

"What are you?!" Erik questions, eyeing the girl he previously called an intern.

"She's my Genie." Jane huffs standing in solidarity beside Darcy.

"A... A genie? Jane that's impossible" Erik says with a frown

"Darcy I wish for a strawberry pop tart” Jane orders.

Erik watches as between the snap of Darcy's fingers and the next second a pop tart appears in Janes hand. He stares wide eyed before shaking out of his stupor.

"You still have to bring them back." he reminds them.

"What?" The two gape.

He gives them stern looks until they both begin to sulk.

"Oh fine! Darcy I-" Jane begins.

"Wait!" Darcy cuts in running to where her iPod is.

“They'll notice it missing!" Erik hisses.

Darcy quickly brings out her original iPod and switches it for her customized home.

"Now." Darcy says triumphantly.

"Oh, just bring them back" Jane grumbles.

And as quickly as they went they returned. The agents hesitate in their movements only slightly before resuming stride.

The head thug in front of them does a quick survey of the room, making Darcy bite back a giggle, before resuming his spiel on why Shield is stealing all of their work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think??? I'm not sure how far I'm going to go with this... maybe just the length of the movie.... or maybe up until they meet the Avengers?? I don't know... Likes? Dislikes? Suggestions??


	4. The New Age... It's on Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a minute to get this one done but here it is! Enjoy!

Darcy looks around their empty re-purposed home, Jane had run off and Erik was out in his trailer making phone calls and she… she was lying in the middle of floor feeling helpless. She could duplicate all of the equipment but… turning her head minutely to the right she eyed the agent sitting on top of the roof two buildings over. They were being watched. Darcy releases another sigh before rolling to her feet. Only to pause, as the previously bright sky is darkened by heavy clouds.

Erik walks through the door just as the rain begins to pour down.

He looks back startled as particularly loud bout of thunder booms . “I didn’t know it was going to storm.”

“It wasn’t.” Darcy chimes slightly in awe as she eyes the storm.

“Where’s it coming from?”

Darcy doesn’t even try to hold back her knowing smirk. “Thor.”

Erik huffs in disbelief “Not you too.”

Darcy shrugs . “Why not I mean, I exist, we were considered gods once upon time. You grew up believing in them, didn’t you?”

“Well yes but those were just stories.”

Darcy conjures two cups of tea before sitting down in front of the large glass window. “Stories are just histories passed down through generations.” She offers him the other mug and he chooses to stand as they silently watch the storm take its course. A buzzing from his right pocket draws their attention, with a frown at the caller ID he picks up.

“Jane?”  

“Hi Erik, um remember that thing you told me not to do, well I kind of did it…”

Half hearing the conversation Darcy chuckles before snapping her finger. “Kids, so wild and crazy.”

She and Erik reappear beside a crouched down Jane behind a fence that is just outside of the White tent shield put up.

“Why didn’t you just bring Jane to us?” Erik asks looking around.

“and miss the show?” Darcy asks with a frown.

“You can barely see anything.” He argues.

“You’re right, we should definitely get closer.”

Jane and Erik pale “Darcy no!”

Too late she snaps her fingers. When they reappear, they are still behind the cover of a boulder but with a better visual on the make shift site.

“Oh, this is better.” Jane admits.

“See.” Darcy points to Thor taking down agents left and right. “Oh look!” She says, excitedly nudging Jane “It’s the agent from the roof.” She  points to a crane slowly being drawn up, the silhouette of a man with a bow its only occupant.

Jane frowns “What roof?”

Darcy holds back an eyeroll “Keep up Jane where being watched.”

Jane eyes the night with weary eyes “Now?”

“No at the station. Hit him harder!” Darcy shrieks as Thor lands a blow that doesn’t immediately drop the agent.

“Darcy Shh!” Jane giggles.

“Don’t worry they can’t hear us.”

A larger man steps into Thor’s path, and the two immediately charge each other.

“Oh my goodness, this is great. I am so team Thor!” Darcy cheers has Thor body slams the man.

The three continue to watch enraptured as he approaches the hammer stuck at the center of the site. He grabs it confidently only to come up short as it doesn’t budge an inch.

Thor drops to his knees in defat and the group watch on sadly as he goes with the agents willingly.

Darcy stretches from her crouched position, “Time to go” another snap of her fingers and they are back at the station.

“So, he’s not Thor.” Erik announces.

“No, he’s definitely Thor.” She counters.

 Erik frowns at that. “But he couldn’t pick up Mljonir.”

Darcy and Jane share a glance. “True, but it’s him, that storm was basically rolling off of him, he’s just having some trouble.”

Erik turns away to sit down at the kitchen table “Well he’s not our problem anymore.”

Jane’s eyes widen in dismay. “What we can’t just leave him with Shield.”

“And why not?” Erik challenges.

“because,” she flounders, searching for a reason.

Erik looks at her expectantly.

“She’s right.” Darcy interjects.

Two pairs of eyes swivel to her.

She shrugs “We can’t leave him, first contact and all that. It’d leave a bad taste in my mouth. I’ll go grab him.”

“You can’t just take him.”  Erik exclaims.

Darcy raises an eyebrow “And why not!”

“Shield will search for him.”

Darcy smirks. “Not when I’m done with them.”

Jane nods enthusiastically, before noticing Erik’s glare, she quickly shakes her head. “No, I’ll go, just conjure up a driver’s license or a passport.”

Darcy lets out a groan “What’s that?”

Erik digs through his pocket before pulling out a License. “Here, copy that but change the information. And I’m going.”

Jane eyes him wearily as Darcy studies the driver’s license. With a shrug, she copies it before handing them to Jane for inspection. 

Jane looks it over with scrutiny before pausing  “Donald Blake? Darcy why!”

“I’m sorry I thought we were going for discreet, give it back I’ll put Thor god of Thunder and fertility.”

Jane frowns before handing both to Erik. “Never mind, this is fine.”

They watch Erik leave before they settle into wait, Darcy conjures Jane another notebook as she begins to get twitchy eyeing the plain surface of the wall for a writing surface.

Erik and Thor return later that night, one smashingly drunk Erik slung over Thor’s shoulder.

“What happened.” Jane gasps, looking over her mentor worriedly.

Thor only laughs boisterously “We drank, and talked, and then drank some more.”

Darcy chuckles as Jane shows him to Erik’s RV.  She watches as the two sit in the lounge chairs around the fire with a small smile.

“They grow up so fast.” Darcy says with a sniffle, before a glint catches her eye. she sends an appraising glance to the roof before releasing a  “mhm.”

Darcy vanishes before reappearing on the far side of the agent’s roof.

The agent stiffens as the air shifts beside him.

“Pretty good.” Darcy hums, taking a seat beside him. She ignores the gun aimed at her. Reaching into her satchel, the one she conjured a second ago, she pulls out a sandwich and a thermos. “Here, you’ve had a long night.”

The agent doesn’t  move.

Looks down the barrel before switching her gaze the agent “Why are you still pointing that at me.”

The agent continues to eye her suspiciously “How’d you get up here.”

Darcy shrugs “How did you get up here?”

He rolls his eyes at her childish answer.

“Nice bow.” Darcy offers.

He lets out a sigh, before pulling out a phone, he tries dialing a number only to frown. “No service?” he huffs before looking to Darcy as if it were her fault.

She smiles brightly back at him. “I don’t think you’re listening thingy is working either.” She sits the sandwich and drink closer to him before pulling out her own.

She takes a bite before grunting out “Yours is Italian.”

The man eyes it warily, before he murmurs a quiet “What the hell?”

He takes a bite deliberately small bite and a moment later he lets out a moan.

She grins at his praise “knew it.”.

“Names Clint.” He says around a mouthful.

“Darcy.”

“I know, were your parents Jane Austen fans?”

Darcy laughs at that but doesn’t answer. She watches as Jane begins to fall asleep below. “See ya around Clint.”

“See ya.” He returns only to find her space empty. “What the hell.”

Darcy chuckles as she returns to the house. “Always keep em guessing.”

“Who?”

Darcy whirls around to find Thor behind her. “uhm, what?”

“You are not what you seem” Thor announces striding towards her.

“I am what I am” She shrugs before sitting at the table, she conjures a large meal for the godling with a smile. “Hungry?”

Thor’s eyes widen in surprise “A djinn.”

Darcy made a face. “Not one from the Norse delegation, but yeah.”

“Who is your Master.”

Darcy frowned “Nice try big guy, are you hungry, or not?”

Thor chuckles before sitting down across from her. “Is this?”

“Bilgesnipe? Yeah.”

Thor grins broadly before digging in.

“I didn’t think you’d survive much longer on pop tarts. How are you feeling?”

Thor pauses in his movements as he searches her face. “My brother, Loki, visited me.” he says slowly

“When?” Darcy prods when it seems like he won’t continue.

“Whilst I was imprisoned at Shield. He says my father is dead.” Solemnly he takes a drink from his goblet.

Darcy frowns at that. “I thought you were immortal?”

“My people have longer lifespans than earth mortals it’s true, but I believe we still die.”

Darcy’s frown deepens at that, something not quite right with the situation. “I’m sorry for your loss.” She says anyway.

Thor nods. “He died with my sentence still intact, and my brother is now ruler in his stead.”

Darcy hums thoughtfully “Can’t he reverse it?”

“My mother forbade it.”

Darcy looks at him skeptically “All this coming from your brother?”

“Loki maybe known as a liesmith, but I don’t believe he would fool me in this.”

Darcy shrugs. “Then you’ll have to do it the hard way.”

He took a large bite of bilgesnipe meat “Do what?”

She looks at him as if it were obvious “Get your powers back and return to Asgard.”

Thor shakes his head “I cannot.”

“of course, you can, didn’t you see mew mew?”

“Mljonir.” Thor corrects.

Darcy smiles “Yeah!”

Thor continues to look confused.

Darcy smiles before standing in her chair dramatically “Whosoever holds this hammer, should he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor!”

Thor smiles sadly “but I am not worthy.”

“You’re Thor, it’s already your power, you just have to become worthy again.” Darcy explains climbing down from her perch. “loop holes and all that.”

He arches an eyebrow in interest. “How do I become worthy again.”

“Hercules had to save a village while he was mortal, and then he rescued his true love from the river of styx.”

“I do not remember the tale in that manner.”

“Disney doesn’t get everything right.” She says with a shrug. “But you know selfless acts, putting others before yourself. Piece of cake.”

Thor nods. “I do not think it will be as easy as you say.”

“Probably not, you might even die.” She adds offhandedly.

Thor drops his head to the table in exasperation.

“Don’t be put out, that’s usually when the good stuff starts.”

Thor looks up incredulously.  

“Eat. Sleep. Don’t think about it too much, we’ll figure something out.”

“Thank you for your strange advice, you are a strange djin. But a kind one.”

“Depends on the mood.” Darcy returns with a shrug.

 

Darcy steps into the kitchen and smiles at the scene of Thor and Jane standing beside each other as she shows him how to work their stove. Erik joins the group not long after, surly from his Hangover.

Darcy slides him a bottle of aspirin without a word.

He only groans in response before pouring two into his hand.

Though there morning starts out normal it quickly spirals as Darcy notices the four warriors standing outside of their door.

Glass shatters beside her as Jane drops the coffee pot on the hard floor.

“Somebody want to get that?” Darcy calls magically fixing the coffee pot so that it’s once again full.

“My friends!” Thor cheers letting them in.

The group enters the room excitedly surrounding him. “Thor I knew we’d find you.”

Thor’s smile slowly drops as a small pucker forms between his brow. “But why did you come?”

“We’ve come to bring you home.” The larger one answers as if it were obvious.

“I cannot, with father dead I am to live out my life on Midgard.”

The only woman of the group steps forward “Thor? You’re father lives.”

Darcy nudges him with a smirk. “I told you something was fishy.”

She lets them continue their talk as something in the distance draws her gaze. She eyes the coffee pot in her hand before taking a gulp, how she’s lived without coffee for so long, she doesn’t know. “Are you expecting anyone else?” She asks as a vortex of light touches down in the distance.

The group rushes outside, Darcy bringing up the rear coffee pot in hand. As the first explosion starts she turns to Jane. “Should I drive?” Jane holds out the keys without a word.

“To the party!” Darcy cheers

***********

“Worst party ever.” Darcy huffs as she helps all the town folk flee the town.

“Can’t you help them” Jane questions as they run for cover.

“Do you want to be a superhero? Because your wish is my command, and all that jazz.”

Jane seems to mull it over as two of the warriors crash into the building beside them.

“What if I just wish for like a big wave or something.”

Darcy shrugs. “Worth a shot. Hang on!” She yells to anyone who is listening.

She holds her arms out wide as she conjures a beach’s worth of water. “Here goes nothing.” She murmurs holding the wave at its precipice as it builds and with a shuddering breath she let it crash in front of them.

Jane stares in awe as the water floods down the street.

“Jane, Why?!” Erik calls from behind them.

“Just being helpful.” She murmurs.

The warriors seem to be safe where they crash landed, all looking confused at the out of place wave in the dry desert.

The robot tumbles farther down the street with the onslaught before gripping on to a nearby telephone post.

“At least the fires are out.” Darcy calls before evaporating the water.

Jane only nods still looking slightly gob smacked.

“Brother!” Thor calls stepping into the street.

Jane gasps “What’s he doing?”

“Actions of heroism and all that.” Darcy offers watching excitedly.

Jane only looks at her in confusion.

“Hero stuff.” She explains.

Darcy stares on in horrid fascination as the robot backhands Thor, sending the godling flying into the hard ground. “That’ll do it.” she murmurs.

She wasn’t fast enough to stop Jane from running forward.

“Thor!”

“Jane No!” Erik calls after her.

Darcy searches the sky expectantly. “come on, come on…” She mumbles.

“What?” Erik questions, following her gaze skyward.

Darcy continues her search hopefully “Any second now.” And then she sees it; a blur of a figure zooming straight for Thor like a homing beacon. “There!” she cheers, pointing excitedly.

Erik’s eyes widen as he looks over. “Jane!” he yells, this time running toward her, he pulls her back just as the Hammer lands into Thor’s outstretched hand.

The street lights up brilliantly as Thor’s power returns to him in a flash.

As Thor handles the metal robot Darcy takes note of the black jeeps parking nearby. Agents coming out to deal with the aftermath she assumes.

Thor coming closer draws her attention, a soft smile taking over as he comes to a stop in front of Jane.

“So this is what you usually look like?” she begins, eyeing the red cap. “It’s a good look.”

Thor smiles.

“I told you dying would do the trick.”

Thor frowns, before chuckling “That was not ideal.”

“Meh your fine. Tis but a scratch!”

“Donald, I don’t think you were completely honest with me.” An agent says from behind them.

The group turns and Darcy has to bite back a giggle as Jane pinches her in the side.

“Ow I get it. I’ll do better next time.”

Thor ignores them in favor of Facing the agent in dark sunglasses. “Know this Son of Coul, from this day forward you can count me as your ally, If, you return the item’s you’ve taken from Jane.”

“Stolen!” Jane interjects with a pointed look.

“Borrowed.” Coulson defends. “Of course, you can have back your equipment, how else will you continue your research.”

Thor nods before turning to his comrades. “We must return to the bifrost, I’d like to have a word with my brother.” He announces before pulling Jane to his side, together they fly off leaving a cloud of dust behind.

Darcy coughs as she waves it from her face, “I’m assuming none of you can fly.”

The four warriors shrug. “We cannot.” Lady Sif denies.

“To the pingauzer!” she cries, before skipping away.

The warriors stride after her, Erik only rolls his eyes fondly, before following the intern to the off-road vehicle parked away from the destruction.

Darcy rolls to a stop and the Asgardians and Erik pile out. She eyes the sky with trepidation before pulling on a pair of sunglasses. “Fool me twice.” She hummed remembering the bright flair of the Birfrost.

After some difficulty of unknown origin, Thor and his friends disappear into the sky.

“Well that was…” Erik begins.

“Amazing, I ... I can’t believe that just happened. The Einstein Rosen bridge, other worlds? It’s all real!” Jane babbles excitedly.

“I was going to say eventful, but sure.”

“So… do we just wait here... or” Darcy questions, looking around the barren desert.

“He said he’d come back. We can at least wait.”

Darcy nods, “I’m gonna wait in the Pingauzer, where there’s AC.”

Erik hesitates a moment before walking after her.

“Okay, it’s hot.” Jane admits before following them.

As it becomes late, Darcy glances at Jane who was still looking hopefully to the sky. With a sigh, she conjures them something to eat, it was going to be a long night.

Erik looks solemnly to Jane as the sun began to peek over the horizon.

“Jane…”

“We can go.”

Darcy drives off without another word, unsure of the words that would console her friend.

It was on the second day of Jane’s sulking that Darcy was going to intervene, turns out she didn’t need to. When she comes down in the morning Jane is already at the white board writing formulas.

“Oh, good your awake! I need you to fix the absorption spectrometer I think those thugs messed up something.”

Darcy smiles “Your wish, is my command.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Likes? Suggestions? I think this will be one more chapter? If you have any suggestion, or ideas let me know I'll see if I can use it!


	5. The New Age with an Old Age Flare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! New Chapter! Enjoy!

A few weeks go by and Erik packs up his RV, coincidentally just as the Shield agents stop monitoring them so closely.

“Shield hired me on as a consultant of sorts.” He begins.

Jane pauses in her movements “Consultant on what?”

“It’s um, it’s classified.” He says with a sheepish shrug.

A small pucker begins to form between her brows “Classified?”

He turns at her tone, seeming to replay his last words before his eyes widen “I mean I won’t know until I get there.”

Jane doesn’t look convinced “and after?”

“I still won’t be able to tell you, I’m sorry Jane.” Erik seemed to plead with eyes for her to understand.

“Just… be careful?” she relents

Erik smiles before pulling her into a hug. “I’m so proud of you.” he releases her and turns to Darcy. “It was nice meeting you Darcy.”

“Oh please.” Darcy huffs before wrapping her arms around him.

He chuckles as he returns her hug. “Take care of her, will you.” he whispers before pulling away.

Darcy winks in response.

The two-wave goodbye, watching until he disappears down the road.

“all right boss lady… Jane?” Darcy frowns as the woman beside her releases another sniffle.

She quickly brings her inside, before wrapping her in blankets on the couch. “I know just what will cheer you up.”

“Tequila?”

“That will probably make you worse. No, we’ll order in and queue up some movies.”

Jane’s eyes brighten “Like a girl’s night?”

Darcy ran through her knowledge of the twenty first century, she and Jane had watched a movie with that title “Does girl’s night have Pizza and movies?”

“I’ve never really been invited to one, but in the movies? Yeah.”

Darcy smiles “Then yeah! Let’s do this!”

She and Jane spend the night on the couch the queue of movies still playing on even after they’ve long since fallen asleep.

“Okay but if you did want to be a superhero, what would be your power?” Darcy drawls hanging over the edge of the couch where Jane’s standing at the white board. The woman seemed to be stumped and Darcy was doing what she did best. Distracting.

Jane huffs a loose strand of hair out of her face. “I don’t know Darce? Probably something star related, I mean I’ve been studying them all my life.”

Darcy sits up at that “That’s not a bad idea actually.”

Jane releases an undignified snort. “When have I ever had a bad idea?”

Darcy arches an eyebrow “Umm three-day science benders, putting food in a blender, it’ll taste the same Darcy it’s just liquid so I don’t have to chew.”

Jane pales. “You promised to never bring up Burger smoothie again, I still have flashbacks.”

“Any who, let’s see.” Darcy snaps her fingers and Jane’s oversized lumber jack shirt disappears, leaving her standing in a flowing light blue dress, the bottom is lined with a gold trim that swirls upward and around the bottom; for added flare the strums of a harp is playing. Jane sends her an exasperated look, and Darcy cuts of the music with a pout.

Jane eyes the golden arm bands around her wrist. “It’s nice but not practical, I mean how would I fight in a dress.”

Darcy hums. “You’re right.” She snaps her fingers again. “Ohhh”

Jane frowns, looking down she takes in the golden bikini she’s now wearing.  “Darcy, I look ridiculous.”

“You look hot.” Darcy denies.

Jane’s disapproval doesn’t change.

“hmm, so picky.” Darcy snaps her finger once again, and Jane gasps. She runs to the mirror on the wall before doing a twirl.

The purple skirt of the dress was a thick but light weight material stopping just shy of her mid-thigh, the gold colored bodice stopped at the underside of her breast, where the Purple continues over her shoulders leaving her arms free. Jane fingers the intricate designs of her elbow length gloves with a smile, before twisting to look at the matching thigh high boots, which bore the same golden detail on its sides.

“Somethings missing.” Darcy frowns, and then her eyes brighten with an idea “Oh ha!” Darcy snaps her fingers, conjuring a golden Javelin. Golden vines wrapped the full length of it stopping at the sharp spear head at its tip. 

Jane stares at the item in awe “Darcy! It’s beautiful.”

“Now all you need is some star power!” Darcy cheers.

Jane’s brows draw together in confusion “What?”

“Well I told you how back in the day we were worshiped as Gods?”

Jane nods remembering the admittance sometime before Thor’s... visit.

“Well with enough worshipers some of us were able to take on the delegation’s mortals prayed to us for.”

Jane nods again in understanding.

Darcy shrugs “My delegation was mainly the night sky, the stars, the moon. Darcy slid from her perch on the couch before coming to stand beside Jane. She cups her hands over the woman’s head telling her to “Close your eyes” before releasing golden dust.

Jane can feel it sprinkling down onto her and it tingles as it absorbs into her skin “What is that?”

“Star dust.” Darcy answers easily.

“Be for real…. Oh, my god Darcy!” Jane’s eyes pop open comedically as she takes on an ethereal glow.

The excitement in Jane’s eye make her smile, but then Jane frowns thoughtfully.

 “I can’t walk around like this.”

Darcy waves off the worry with her free hand “Relax, you can dim it. I think.”

Jane sighs. “So what’s it do?”

Darcy offers her hand to Jane, it was her choice to take on the power. “Let’s find out?”

Hesitantly Jane steps towards her and takes her proffered hand, both of them disappearing.

Jane looks around the Desert at the targets Darcy’s set up around them. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Just do something.” Darcy replies helpfully standing a few feet back.

Jane rolls her eyes before looking at the javelin in her right hand. “Here goes nothing.” She twirls it experimentally before gripping it at its base, surprised at her ability to do so. She aims it at the target farther to the left before throwing it like a spear. The Javelin takes on the same ethereal glow she’s currently sporting as it picks up speed until the spear at its tip resembles a shooting star. It strikes the edge of the target blowing through it and leaving flames in its wake along with a gaping hole.

Darcy cheers as Jane attempts to pick her jaw up off the floor.

“Try to call it back!” she offers.

Jane holds out the hand she threw it with, and for half a second she feels ridiculous with her hands stretched out in front of her. But the Javelin rolls slightly before it flies into her waiting palm. She lets out a small shriek that turns into unrestrained laughter before she focuses on her free hand; some of her glow begins to build up there so she points at the next target with her open palm and releases the energy. The power shoots through the air hitting the target dead on with a noise reminiscent of a firework shooting into the sky “This is amazing!”

“I totes knew you’d make an awesome superhero.” Darcy says as she comes to stand beside her friend.

Jane giggles, before turning serious “Okay but seriously turn off this glow.”

“ugh fine, party pooper, this should help.” She places a star pendent on a gold chain around her neck and slowly the light begins to dull until it’s just a quiet thrum beneath Jane’s skin.

“Just turn the outer layer to release it. We’ll do a little bit a day, until you get used to controlling it.”

Jane nods before gasping. “Oh, I just remembered how to fix that formula!”

“To the lab!” Darcy cries, before snapping her fingers.

When Jane finally falls asleep, Darcy watches as her breathing even outs. Sitting down beside her she places two fingers to the side of Jane’s temple before collapsing beside her.

Blinking her eyes open she takes a second to look around at Jane’s dreamscape. They are in the sky on fluffy clouds, a nearby rainbow seems to endlessly pour down from the sky. At its base is where she finds Jane, waiting for something to come through, or someone. Jane doesn’t seem to notice her until she brushes an arm against her.

She looks startled for a moment before fully turning to face her. “What are you wearing?”

Darcy looks down at her flowing dress that seems to release a golden sparkle every time it billows and giggles, her other form was hard to take on in the mortal realm, she didn’t have as many followers as she used to. But here in Jane’s dream, she could release the true powers of the Night goddess.

“I need to talk to you, about the powers I gave you.”

“Now?” Jane asks, her gaze slipping back towards the rainbow before once again focusing on Darcy.

“Yeah, I figured I should fully explain what it is.”

Jane eyed the woman suspiciously “What do you mean.”

“Well, I was known as Astreia, Goddess of the night Sky.” She begins.

Jane gapes before regaining her composure “But you said you were a genie?”

“What’s in a name?” She quotes. “Darcy, Genie, Goddess?” She shrugs. “It’s all about perspective.”

“What’s that have to do with me?”

Darcy only smiles softly in response. “I’ve gifted you with the power from a dying star, it lives on in you.”

Jane looks down at her chest as if she could feel it there.

“You’ll age differently, slower. With control, you’ll probably be able to change your appearance.”

“Like what I’m wearing.”

“That, but also how you look, your age, hair color.” Darcy shrugs. “Maybe it was selfish, but I see something in you Jane, you’re going to change the world.”

Jane’s brow creases together, and Darcy can see doubt begin to fill the woman’s eyes.

“Why me?” she murmurs.

“Why not you? The star Gazer, who sees beyond the stars?”

Jane blushes at the praise.

“I gave you this gift because I can’t think of anyone who deserves them more, you’ve always had stars in your eyes Jane I saw that the day I met you. Now? I’ve just given you the power from one.”

Jane searches Darcy’s face quietly, before looking down at her entwined fingers. “Are you leaving me?”

“What no? I told you I wanted to explain a little more, in the form that your powers originated from.”

Jane releases a relieved breath. “Good I don’t know what I’d do without you, You’re my best friend.”

Darcy smiles brightly “Really?”

Jane smiles back. “Really”

“Your mine too.” Darcy admits before turning her gaze to the rainbow. “Does he ever show up?”

Jane frowns before shaking her head sadly. “I wish he would.”

Darcy raises a brow, she could do that here. She snaps her finger and the rainbow brightens.

Jane gasps as a large figure steps through his red cape billowing out behind out.

He searches his surroundings in confusion before his eyes find Jane’s. “Jane!” he rushes forwards pulling her into an embrace. “What is this? Is it real?”

Jane opens her mouth to answer before stopping. “Darcy?”

Thor seems to just realize she’s there and she waves. “You’re both sleeping. I can’t bring Thor physically from Asgard, but consciousness is totes with in my domain. You two lovebirds have fun, use protection and all that, I’m out!” Darcy hears Thor mumble, something is different about you. but then it cuts off and Darcy hightails it of Jane’s dream.

****************

Darcy giggles as Robin Williams’ genie sings across the screen, Jane hiccups beside her.

"I wish I had a magic carpet" she announces solemnly taking another swig from the bottle of tequila.

Darcy eyes the area rug in front of them and shrugs "that'll do." She snaps her fingers.

It takes drunk Jane a second to notice the wiggling carpet struggling beneath their makeshift coffee table. When she does she shrieks "Darcy the carpet” and jumps to her feet. Or tries to, she manages to roll of the couch before flopping on to the floor.

Darcy releases a giggle before stumbling a bit more gracefully, she holds up one end of the coffee table and the carpet springs free.

She and Jane immediately began to cough as a mix of crumbs and dust fly off the purple shag rug as it shakes itself like a dog.

"Vacuum " Jane coughs.

At that the carpet freezes, shaking its head dramatically.

"Don't be rude Jane you'll hurt its feelings" Darcy huffs before magically cleaning off the rug. "There, good as new."

Jane begins to vibrate with excitement, a bit of her glow beginning to shine “Can we go for a ride?”

The two race out into the night, the carpet excitedly following. It lays flat onto the ground waiting expectantly.

“Should we make seat belts or something?” Jane questions.

The rug impatiently sweeps them both up, the two grip its sides tight as it shoots into the sky. The night sky grows bright as the Star’s light up the night.

“Oh my God!” Jane says in awe, barely able to see the ground below them.

The two carefully maneuver onto their stomachs as the carpet levels out in the sky. How long they flew and in which direction they didn’t know, at some point they ended up on their backs, staring up at the starry night.

A rumble catches their attention before they began to search for its source. Darcy finds it first, a strange facility in the middle of the desert land. “What is that place?”

No sooner did she ask before the place seems to bubble at its center before it begins to crumble in on itself.

Jane blinks repeatedly at the display “I think I drank too much.”

“Same.” Darcy agrees.

The carpet seems to decide to get closer, but as they approach a gust of hard wind knocks them back as the force of the implosion reaches them, along with the sound of screams.

“Darcy, we have to help them!” Jane hiccups.

Darcy blinks owlishly before nodding.

Jane struggles to find the words and her faces sets in determination “I wish for to get everyone out safely!” She says confidently.

“Close enough.” Darcy snaps her fingers feeling a slight wooziness as the carpet hovers so high up, and at the amount of people she just teleported, the three bottles of tequila she downed probably didn’t help. “I think I’m going to be sick.” She groans

The carpet shoots off again landing a mile outside of the facility. Darcy and Jane both roll from the carpet with a groan.

“This property is off limits!” a voice calls, anger clear in his tone.

Darcy eyes the man and the helicopter in flames behind him.

“Jane, there’s an angry pirate walking towards us.” She whispers.

Jane releases a huff of breath beside her “Oh good you see him to.”

 The man comes to a stop in front of them and Darcy contemplates the merits of barfing on his shoes.

“How the hell did you find this place.” He barks.

“Magic carpet.” Jane giggles.

 The man eyes them incredulously “Are you drunk.”

“Only a little bit.” Darcy grumbles at his tone.

The man begins to talk to himself, Darcy assumes, so she turns to check on Jane who has gone silent. She finds the scientist attempting to draw the symbols from the rainbow bridge with a determined focus.

The sound of approaching footsteps has her looking back up.

“Dr. foster, Ms. Lewis, I need the two of you to come with me.” Jack booted thug number announces.

“Hey!!! You still have my Ipod!” Darcy accuses, pointing tiredly up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah as you can see this is not the last chapter... I was so sure...how I thought I was going to do the Avengers in one chapter... Well I don't know... I have no idea how long this will be, no more than ten..I think.. What did you think? Too much? I knew i wanted Jane to have powers but just wishing for them apparently wasn't enough for me??? I don't know Thank you for reading! Likes???? Suggestions??   
> P.s. I know last chapter was past tense, it was an accident and I'll probably fix it!! Probably...


	6. The New Age Is Sketchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey New Chapter! Enjoy!

After a lot of shuffling the women find themselves in a shield issued room on a strange boat in the middle of the sea. Finally, in a bed the two take no time in passing out.

Darcy blinks her eyes open taking in the metallic room and stiff bed she is laying on when a groan to her right draws her attention.

“Everything hurts.” Jane mumbles.

Darcy snaps her fingers sluggishly and Jane gasps.

“Shit, that’s much better.” She sighs, finally prying her eyes open. “Where are we?”

“Shield.” Darcy hums.

“What!?” Jane pops up looking around the windowless room.

“Yeah, some facility blew up, we saved some people, and then Son of Coul found us.”

Jane lets a non-hangover related groan. “That actually happened?”

A knock on the door sounds, drawing both of their attentions. “Dr. Foster? Ms. Lewis? I need you to come with me.”

Darcy eyes Jane’s bed head and rumpled clothes, before refreshing them both and changing their clothes.

“Awesome.” Jane cheers, before rolling out of the bed and Darcy follows

As Jane opens the door the agent on the other side eyes them and their appearance before turning on her heels. “Good, follow me please.”

They are lead to a meeting room of sorts, with a long table lined with chairs and a plate of doughnuts at its center.

Jane’s eyes light up immediately “Ooh!” She grins. The two sit down in front of them, Darcy joining her in demolishing the plate of doughnuts.

Eventually the door opens revealing the pirate from last night. He steps into the room and gives them a hard look before taking the seat at the head of the conference table.

He doesn’t say anything for a minute and Darcy feels Jane grasp her hand beneath the table.

Darcy frowns, before breaking the silence. “So, is this like the principal’s office? Are we in trouble?”

“Last night at twenty hundred hours an unknown assailant attacked a shield issued secret base.”

Darcy feels her eyes widen.

“He escaped, with one of my agents and a scientist. Is it coincidence that you appeared at the same base just as he escapes”

Darcy frowns at that “Mostly coincidence, we didn’t know where we we’re when we saw the implosion.”

“From?”

Her brows draw together in confusion “Outside?”

The director rolls his one eye, but before he can speak Darcy cuts in eyeing the folder on the table.

She squints at it, before she stills her gaze on the director. “Who?”

“Excuse me?”

“Who did your _unknown_ assailant take?”

The Director leans back in his chair. “That’s classified.”

Darcy rakes her gaze over his posture, “Erik?” She gasps, just to see his reaction.

His eyebrow barely raise, but his gaze hardens.

This time the gasp is for real and she’s joined by Jane.

“Cut the shit.” Jane hisses a hint of power leaking out in her voice.

The director has the good sense to draw back.

“Where’s Erik?” Jane demands

The Director once again assesses them before heaving a sigh. “Last night our facility was breached by Loki, maybe you’ve heard of him?”

Darcy draws up short at that “Thor’s brother…”

Director Fury nods “He was able to escape with an energy source known as the Tesseract, along with Agent Clint Barton and Dr. Erik Selvig.”

Jane’s gaze hardens “What are you doing to find him?”

“We’ve called in a team who specializes in both finding and retrieving Loki and the Tesseract.”

Jane stands from the table, and Darcy rises with her “I’m in.”

The director shakes his head “Dr. Foster, we’ve set up a lab for you in Tromso, the equipment is-”

Jane releases a snort and he cuts off mid-sentence “I wasn’t asking.”

Director Fury clenches his fist, and opens his mouth, only for Darcy to break in

“Look, we’re already in the middle of the ocean… might as well let us help. Besides Jane’s literally an expert on inter dimensional travel, I don’t know why she wasn’t called in, to begin with.”

“Because of Loki’s involvement we decided anyone who had contact with Thor should be… removed from the situation”

“So… To the lab?” Jane chimes, ignoring his excuse.

The director eyes the two before tapping his ear.

“Hill, have someone escort Dr. Foster and Miss. Lewis to the laboratory.” He grits out before leaving the room.

As the door closes behind the Agent, Jane finally faces Darcy with tear filled eyes.

“Isn’t there something you can do?” she pleads

Darcy shakes her head solemnly “I’ve been trying since black beard said Loki took a scientist”

“What? What’s wrong?” Jane asks already assuming the worst.

“Somethings blocking him from me.”

Darcy looks down at the file Fury left at the table.

“Maybe this will clarify.”

“So Loki used this Scepter to… Mind Control, Erik and Clint? That’s, insane!” Darcy exclaims.

“And Fury wants to find the Tesseract… if it can create portals… I Wish I had the phase meter.” Jane murmurs, thinking out loud.

Darcy giggles, before holding it out. A knock on the door has her vanishing it as Agent Hill peaks in. “Lady’s if you’ll come with me I can show you to the lab.”

Darcy and Jane once again follow the agent through the halls before the agent comes to a stop in front of a series of glass windows. One of the “windows” slides open as Hill steps in front of it and Darcy has to admit it’s pretty cool.

“If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” Agent Hill says stoically before leaving down the hall.

Inside the Lab Darcy re-appears the phase meter and hands it to Jane

“Oh yeah, thanks. Now all I need to do is expand its parameters and coordinate it with Erik’s readings on the Tesseract.

“I’ll get the duct tape?” Darcy offers.

Two hours later agent Hill returns, she pauses in the door way as Jane holds the device still while Darcy wraps the tape around it.

“Ladies?”

The two look up startled just as the machine beeps and they look back down in confusion

“Is the graph supposed to be upside down?” Darcy asks

Jane frowns. “I don’t think so...”

“I told you, you put that majig in upside down.”

Agent Hill clears her throat “Dr. Foster, Ms. Lewis?”

“Hmm?” Darcy grunts as she pushes her screwdriver into the top of the handheld device.

“There’s a meeting happening that the director wants you to attend. If you’ll come with me?”

Jane eyes the device in Darcy’s hands with trepidation, Darcy sends her a reassuring wink before turning to face Hill. “Lead the way.”

The two follow her as Darcy continues her work on the device, though the screw driver is just for show, she’s been using magic to adjust the inner workings the whole time. She only looks up when Jane slaps her arm.

“Ow Jane, Words have power.” She hisses.

“It’s Dr. Banner.” Jane says.

Darcy looks up at the awe in her voice before searching around the room for the man that could have caught Jane’s attention. Her gaze lands on a curly haired man doing his best to stay out of the way, with glasses pushed up the bridge of his nose. She does a mental checklist, wrinkled purple button up hidden beneath a brown suit. Darcy nods to herself. Scientist.

“Ah huh, which one is he again?”

Jane grasps her forearm almost painfully. “His expertise is in biochemistry, and gamma radiation. He’s brilliant.”

Gamma radiation? “Oh! The one who destroyed Harlem! That was wicked.”

“Darcy!” Jane chides.

“What?” Darcy asks mimicking her tone.

Before she can blink the two are standing in front of the skittish looking man.

“Um, Dr. Banner?”

He glances up and Jane plows forward.

“It’s such an honor to meet you! Your work on ion collisions is amazing.”

Darcy nudges her gently.

“Oh I’m sorry, I’m-”

“Dr. Jane Foster.”

Both Darcy and Jane startle at this.

“I’ve read your papers on Einstein Rosen bridges, your theories are quite fascinating, please call me Bruce.”

“Jane.”

Darcy nods a slow smirk forming “Jane, can I keep him, Can I keep you? I’m kind of a small collector of scientist I promise three square meals a day?”

“Darcy!” Jane groans

“What?”

“I’m sorry, this is my assistant.” Jane offers.

Darcy gasps “Did I just get a promotion?”

Jane bites back a smile “It’s still unpaid.”

“I’ll take it!” Darcy cheers

Bruce clears his throat and points to the director standing behind them.

“Can I have a moment alone with Dr. Banner?” The Director asks with a raised brow.

Darcy and Jane flush slightly before moving to stand near the window, they both gape at the sight below them. A waving speck in the distance makes Darcy grin and she waves at their carpet friend before vanishing him.

Jane speaks in an awed whisper “Are we flying? I thought this was a ship?”

A man with neat blonde hair stands beside them with a bit of the same awe in his eyes. “I thought I was the only one who was surprised.

The two turn to the man wearing Khaki pants with a blue checkered button up that is rolled up at the sleeves.

“Steve Rogers.” He greets. 

Darcy offers her hand with a smile. “Darcy Lewis Scientist wrangler. My scientist Dr. Jane Foster.”

The man looks slightly surprised at her greeting but offers her a reserved smile none the less and shakes her hand. And then his eyes light with recognition “You two were there for first contact with Thor?”

“Oh yeah! Jane hit him with her van.” Darcy says excitedly.

Jane chokes beside her “Darcy tasered him.”

Darcy’s smile brightens “Yes I did.” She sees his expression turn slightly weary and she smirks “No worries where besties now, and he and Jane are a Thing I’d say we were forgiven.”

Steve only looks startled now “Right.”

Darcy looks over to where the Director is talking to Bruce Just as they are called over.

“See you around!” she mumbles before grabbing Jane.

“If you wouldn’t mind showing Dr. Banner to the lab.” Director Fury instructs before turning away the end of his black duster billowing dramatically behind him.

“Nice.” Darcy murmurs turning to Jane and Bruce only to realize they’ve already started walking. She scurries to catch up but stays slightly behind as she continues to fiddle with the phase meter until they’re back in the lab. Jane and Bruce toss ideas back and forth before settling into a rhythm. She can’t help feel like the head of a scientist play date and once again contemplates adopting Dr. Banner.

A warning alarm alerts them to a live feed screen as the Agents on the deck call out to Fury. They watch the screen as Loki’s picture appears on one of the agents’ computers.

“Stuttgart?” Bruce murmurs. “What’s he doing in Germany?”

“You’re up Cap.” The Director calls.

Steve Straightens beside him before nodding.

“Cap?” Darcy questions.

Bruce nods “The Orginal.”

Darcy only seems more confused but Janes gasps. “NO!”

Bruce let out a quiet chuckle, and Jane turns to him with childlike glee.

“Captain America?” she reiterates.

Bruce smiles with a nod.

Darcy only shakes her head “I don’t understand.”

Bruce looks at her dubiously “You’ve never heard of Captain America, guys a legend.”

Darcy only huffs at the unhelpful comment before digging out her phone, she quickly types “Captain America” into the very helpful search bar, ignoring Bruce’s questions and Jane’s excuses for her ignorance. Darcy hums as web page links appear down the page, she picks the first one and reads through it.

“Super soldier, no way. From the forties, that explains the hair and the clothes.” Darcy offers.

They are drawn back to the live feed as Steve in his Captain America Uniform drops from the sky and into the Crowd currently kneeling before Loki. He steps in just in time to stop an old man from being hit by a glowing light that stemmed from the strange Scepter Loki is holding.

They watch with rapt attention and Jane grows suspicious with each passing blow. “What’s he up to?”

“Hmm?” Bruce offers absentmindedly.

“Well what’s he doing in Germany? I mean they start out in the Mojave desert and he ends up in Germany? What’s he after?”

“Looks like a stage…” Bruce returns

“Yeah..” Jane murmurs but she doesn’t seem convinced.

They continue to watch as he’s finally captured by a man in a flying Red and gold suit.

“Iron man!” Darcy cheers excitedly. “I’ve heard of him.” She grins.

Bruce and Jane chuckle at that as Loki is cuffed and lead away the screen once again going dark.

Jane shakes her head. “Was that it? All that for what? What’s the point?”

Darcy nods at Jane’s train of thought “Too easy?”

Bruce seems to mull it over.

“We were there with the fire breathing death bot, when Loki wants something done he goes through anything and anyone to get it. This wasn’t quite his …. Style” Darcy describes.

Bruce seems thrown for a second “He took a guy’s eye? and from my perspective the regalia, the helmet with horns, everything was done with intent like he planned it.”

“A distraction!” Darcy and Jane blurt at the same time.

Bruce only seems slightly startled before he begins to nod. “But from what?”

Both Darcy and Jane come up short at the question. “We didn’t think that far.”

As they return to their shield issued room Jane lets out a frustrated sigh. “I just wish I knew he was okay. Can’t you do the thing that you did to let me see Thor?”

Darcy looks pointedly back at her “Won’t know until you fall asleep, but it’s possible.”

Jane quickly climbs into bed, before throwing the covers over her head, she tosses and turns before sitting back up with a groan.

“I could always.” Darcy makes a motion of her fist hitting her open palm.

Jane glares “With magic though.”

Darcy rolls her eyes as if that was implied “if you want to do it the easy way.”  

Within seconds Darcy has Jane in a peaceful slumber, she repeats her motion of touching Jane’s temple, and follows Jane into her dreamscape.

Jane turns around surprised when Darcy enters before she seems to remember why she’s there.

Darcy eyes the rainbow pouring into the desert, this time, before she snaps her fingers. It takes a second but eventually Erik stumbles through, looking dazed and confused.

“I have to get out of here.” He murmurs turning which way and that.

“Erik?!” Jane calls and moves to rush over.

Darcy stops her with a gentle hand on her upper arm “Wait Jane. Dr. Erik Selvig.” She calls.

Erik looks around confused as if he heard her call but can’t see her.

“Erik!” Jane calls.

“Jane? Where am I? Is this another trick?” he yells to the sky.

“No I had Darcy bring you to my dream.”

Erik blinks in confusion “Darcy?”

“Hey Erik!” she greets noticing the faint glow to his left eye.

“Can you tell us where you are?” Jane asks.

“I don’t…” Erik begins to shake his head. “I have to get him out!”

“Erik! Darcy can’t we help him?”

“The Tesseract has been on earth for many years, this? This is not the work of the tesseract.” Darcy reminds her.

Realization sparks in Jane’s eyes “Loki’s scepter.”

“I don’t know how to get it out without doing permanent damage.” Darcy admits.

Jane nods before grasping Erik’s hands. “Hang in there Erik, we’ll find you”

“You must stay away Jane, this power, even now it calls to me.”

Erik begins to vanish and Jane panics, “what’s happening?”

Darcy looks around as the desert around them begins to flicker “Someone’s trying to wake us up.”

“We can’t just leave him!” Jane cries

Darcy gently grips her arms forcing Jane to face her “He’s not physically here Jane.”

Darcy wakes with a gasp and Jane comes to a second later.

“What?” Jane barks eyes flying wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Erik! I love messing with Director Fury, just something about that eyebrow twitch. Darcy wanting to adopt scientists is a must I think! is it really a cliff hanger? Don't fret loves, a new chapter shall be up soon! What did you think? LIkes? Suggestions? Thank you for reading!!


	7. The New Age and the Man Trying to destroy it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey would you look at that! I think I'm getting the hang of this whole update thing. Enjoy a new chapter!

_“What?” Jane barks eyes flying open wide._

The figure at the bottom of the bed gives her pause and Jane seems torn between slapping Thor and Hugging him. Darcy chuckles as she accomplishes both by tackling him in a fierce embrace, and to Darcy’s delight he falls to the floor.

Thor looks up from beneath her in surprise and Darcy can barely suppress her laughter.

“Jane you’re” he starts, but Jane cuts him off

“Where were you! Erik is in trouble; your Brother took him! I thought you took care of him when you went back to Asgard!” Janes eyes hardened. “And then didn’t come back! We waited for you! I waited for you!”

Thor manages to stand with Jane still sternly glaring up at him.

“Aye, It was not my intention to leave without returning. I stopped Loki from destroying Jotunheim but in the process, I destroyed the Bifrost. Loki fell into the void and I was not made aware of his wrong doings until recently. The allfather was able to send me of his own power but I fear I’m once again stranded.” He huffs.

“Na.” Darcy reminds him finally climbing from bed. “Move over Jane,” Darcy says idly as she squeezes in front of Thor.

Immediately she’s swept into a hug, Thor gave the best hugs.

He seems to realize what she’d said as he sets her down. “What do you mean, Lightning sister”

Darcy rolls her eyes. “The tesseract? Isn’t that how Loki got here? We are totes going to get that don’t worry.”

“The container needed to hold its power hasn’t been built.”

Darcy and Jane share a glance.

“Tell us what you need. I’m starting a science division for wayward scientist.”

Apparently accustomed to Darcy he nods. “I will draw up a list.”

“So when did you land?” Jane asks, trying for casual.

“I intercepted Loki on an aircraft.” He says, and damn it if he doesn’t sound sheepish.

Jane drops her head in exasperation.

“Oh Thor.” Darcy grumbles.

“I was unaware that it was piloted by allies!” He defends.

“Dang it! I can’t believe I missed one of your fights! Jane, we are totally wearing our T-shirts to this shin dig”

“Darcy Please.” Jane murmurs too late.

Darcy snaps her fingers and smiles at the Black t-shirts. A white emblem of Moljnir at its center with the words “Hammer Time” in white letters written above it. On The back across their shoulders, also in white, are the block lettered words “Team Thor”.

Surprise flashes across his face before he begins to laugh boisterously, he doesn’t hesitate to lift them both onto his shoulders, and they quickly duck as they walk out of the thresh hold of the room. Jane Flushes a brilliant shade of red as Darcy cheers down the hall, but eventually she joins in as Thor parades them down to the lab.  He sets them down just outside of the lab before they walk in together.

“I have retrieved lady Jane, and Lady Darcy.”

Darcy holds her shirt at both ends before curtsying dramatically, one leg tucked behind the other.

Jane rolls her eyes at her antics; and a snort draws their attention to a man standing near Bruce.

“Why don’t we get cheerleaders.”  Tony pouts.

“Dr. Foster Ms. Lewis this is Tony Stark.” Bruce introduces seemingly already exasperated with the man.

Darcy pretends to faint and Thor dutifully catches her. Taking on Thor’s accents she lets out a dramatic sigh “Lightning Brother, do my ears deceive me, are we in the presence of the Man of Iron.”

Thor’s lips twitch, before he nods “Aye, Lightning sister, he has graced us with his presence”

“Haha.” Tony chortles. “And who are you?” he asks taking in her appearance. Darcy notices the twitch of his lip as he reads her shirt and the prolonged glance at her chest.

She pops up from Thor’s arms before heading over to him “Darcy Lewis, Scientist Wrangler.” She announces offering him a card.

“When did you make business cards, and why is my name on it?” Bruce asks taking the offered item, but Darcy can hear the smile in his voice so she counts it as a win. “Don’t fight it Bruce, Let Darcy take care of you.”

Someone clears their throat behind them and they all turn to see both Steve and Jack booted thug Number One.

“Ms. Lewis please refrain from collecting scientist on board the Helicarrier.”

“Oh please don’t think I didn’t hear about your own collection, Son of Coul. Now stop distracting us we’ve got sciencing to do.” She chides

Coulson’s face remains carefully blank, but Darcy swears she sees his eyebrow twitch.

 As the scientist talk science, Darcy finally notices the glowing blue scepter in the room. Now that she's noticed it, she can't fathom how she hadn't seen it on her way in. Though it has the same coloring as the tesseract she doesn’t fail to notice the likeness of the energy that is clouding Erik’s mind. She shivers at the power and takes a cautionary step back, as the wrongness seeps from it.

An agent she remembers from the main deck seems to notice her wariness.

“Loki’s Scepter.” The red head intones.

“Yeah, I picked up on that.” Darcy says pulling her gaze from the device and looking at the woman.

She watches as the woman takes her in, and Darcy internally shrugs.

“Darcy Lewis.” The woman says.

Darcy’s sure she would have remembered the red head, with her black tactical suit, and cunning eyes “um, I don’t think we’ve met.”

The woman smirks before introducing herself “Natasha Romanoff.”

“Agent Romanoff?” Darcy questions to find out if she’s one of Shield’s but at this point? It’s kind of obvious.

The woman’s expression doesn’t really change, and Darcy can’t tell if the woman is being friendly or closed off, or something between the two.

“If you’d prefer.” She says with a shrug, still facing her.

Darcy decides her gaze is assessing, so her smile turns into a smirk “oh no, you said Natasha no take backs.”

Natasha nods.

“Is this your brand of crazy?” Darcy questions as they take in the group around them. Jane has joined Bruce and Tony in their science endeavors and Thor, along with Steve, stand off to the side as Tony manages to keep up a conversation with all of them. The man looks tired she notes, and she sort of maybe wants to adopt him.

Natasha follows her gaze and Darcy’s surprised to see her grin.

“Good luck.”

Darcy snorts at that, “are you questioning my wrangling abilities?” Darcy asks.

Natasha raises her brow in challenge and Darcy shows her own grin.

Darcy strides forward reaching into her magical satchel of sorts and begins replacing electronics and pencils with Pop tarts, granola bars and a pack of dried blueberries for the table. She returns back to Natasha just as the chaos reigns.

Jane, used to Darcy, immediately bites into the pop tart that replaces her pen. Bruce, startled, looks down at his hand as his previous tablet is replaced with a granola bar, he sees the tablet a second later on the table. He opens the pack hesitantly before biting into it and resuming his work. She’s handed Thor the box of pop tarts and he joyously offers one to the captain who eyes the metallic wrapping wearily. Tony… Tony stares dazed at his hand, the previous place he’d had a stylus. He frowns down at the granola bar and silently seems to question what happened.

Natasha nods approvingly “Nice. Got anything else in that bag.”

Darcy hands the woman a pack of fig newtons with a smile. “It’s what I do.” she shrugs before grabbing Thor, and leaving the lab.

He quickly shoves the rest of his pop tart into his mouth. “What troubles you?” Thor asks once they’ve turned a corner down the hall.

She eyes the halls and its cameras, before slipping into the nearest room, the locked door opening with a twist of her finger.

“I think I need to talk to your brother.”

Thor doesn’t immediately reject the idea so she continues.

“Something doesn’t add up with your brother Thor, I mean has he been acting different at all these last few years?” Darcy was trying to understand the love the godling had for his brother but, none of it was making sense.

Thor frowns. “These past years with Loki, have been strange, but is that so unheard of when two brothers both aim to be crowned king of the same throne?”

Darcy hums “Do you believe Loki wants to rule earth?”

Thor shakes his head. “Loki believes it is his birth right to rule, however I do not believe his first choice would have been Midgard.”

“He claimed the throne when your father was sick.” Darcy states in thought.

“I apologize Darcy, I’m not of much help. Loki has always been strange to me. Practicing seidir instead combat, we’ve always clashed, but never in such a hateful way. I love my brother and I wish there was a way I could ….” Thor doesn’t continue and Darcy takes that as her cue.

“So yeah I want to see him.”

“Do you wish me to get you clearance?”

“No, Pftt, no I want your permission silly, he’s your brother.”

Thor mulls it over.

“No one will see me, I just want to see where he’s at in the scheme of things.”

“Be careful, Loki is not in his right mind, and I do not wish for you to come to harm by his hand.”

“Say no more, big guy, I got this.” She winks before vanishing.

She decides not to fully appear, instead choosing to study him in his cell. If he notices her he doesn’t show it, so she continues to silently watch him. He doesn’t do much but sit with his head leaned back, eyes closed, appearing relaxed. But Darcy can see the bags beneath his eyes, the way his eyes move restlessly beneath the closed lids. She gets closer before crouching beside him still masking her presence

"Psst" Darcy breathes into the godlings ear.

He startles from his sitting position, searching the room for the source of the disturbance.

"Who is there?" He demands but Darcy can see the hint of fear in his eyes and she frowns. Not quite the reaction she was expecting. She takes a minute to take in his appearance, the green focal point and the black leather like material, she remembers the gold helmet he’d vanished once he’d been caught and then his eyes a startling blue almost like...

"Do not toy with me" He hisses.

"You are afraid?" Darcy asks finally revealing herself inside of Loki's glass cell.

She notices his shoulders slump finitely before his scowl turns into a menacing smile. "What have I, to fear?"

"You tell me” Darcy shrugs leaning against the glass wall.  “Were you expecting someone else?

Loki's expression is completely guarded and she almost misses the downward flinch of his smile.

He seems to assess her and he frowns "You are not mortal?" he states.

Darcy shrugs, she wasn’t.

His eyes turn to slits as he scrutinizes her "Who sent you?"

"Curiosity?" she offers.

He strides forward menacingly, coming to a stop just outside of her personal space "What is there to be curious about? Have I not made my intent clear?"

Darcy doesn’t flinch she just stares back with interest. "We've been watching you" She sneers ominously, to see where it gets her and Loki growls.

"You will have what you desire, stay out of my mind! Did you think this appearance would appeal to me?" he scoffs looking her over.

Darcy frowns down at her appearance, but before she can say anything more the door slides open to reveal Natasha.

"Who are you talking to? " She demands and Darcy vanishes.

Loki eyes the spot she was in before turning cold eyes on the red headed agent.

Darcy reappears beside Thor.

"What did you learn?"

Darcy tilts her head to the side thoughtfully. He's working with” she pauses “or for someone. He thought someone had sent me!”

“That is odd, Loki doesn’t tend to work for anyone, what did you say to him?”

“Well I may have startled him, and then he guessed I wasn’t human but... Thor what color are your brother’s eyes.”

Thor frowns “Green? Why do you ask?”

“I think, and don’t quote me on this, but I think he’s being controlled, or maybe coerced.”

Thor looks thunderous at the admittance “Why is that.”

“Because his eyes were blue.” Darcy returns.

“When I spoke with him he seemed to be of mind.”

“Did he though Thor? I mean, he looks sick, and maybe he’s not completely under the influence, but maybe just enough that he thinks his crazy plan will end well for him? I mean Earth? We have countries that can’t get along let alone come together under one regime. Surely he knows this plan is…”

Thor doesn’t speak, and Darcy takes a deep breath.

“Whatever Loki’s got planned, I don’t think this is the end.” She says before, moving to open the door. She pauses as she hears voices on the other side.

“What is it?”

“Shh” She quickly grabs his arm and transports them to her and Jane’s room.

“Darcy Jesus Christ,” Jane hisses, her hand clasping her neck in surprise.

Darcy snickers “Sorry Boss.”

“Where were you two?”

“I had a little chat with you know who.”

“Voldemort?” Jane whispers, apparently still affected by their binge watching of the series.

“Close, but he has a nose and is Thor’s brothers.”

“Oh, Oh! That was dangerous! What happened.”

Darcy quickly brings her up to speed, “I thought you were in the throes of science?” she asks once she’s finished.

“Ew Darcy, don’t say that” Jane snickers. “I had to use the bathroom.”

“Ahh” Darcy says before opening the door “She strikes again.”

“Why do you insist on calling my bladder a she?”

“Because she’s moody Jane! You always have to pee!” Darcy points out.

“It means I’m hydrated.” She murmurs continuing down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I kind of liked the whole Loki also being under the control of the scepter and after looking into it I realized it was canon, and who am I to deny the truth?? Am I the only one who wants the Tshirt?? What did you think? likes? Dislikes? suggestions?


	8. The New Age And The Heroes That Save It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! Here it is!! Enjoy! Mistakes are all mine, editing is weird.

Excitement in the lab urges them to move faster and Thor strategically places himself between Darcy, Jane, and their feuding comrades as they take in the scene in front of them.

Darcy feels a pulse of anger and she staggers at the force with which it hits her "What was that?" She murmurs, looking around the room. She hears Thor’s chuckle only because he's so close but her attention is once again drawn to the scepter, it seems to be thrumming with power as the heroes yell over each other. When the noise suddenly stops, she sees Bruce standing with the scepter in hand, a white noise ringing in her ears.

“Dr Banner, put down the scepter.” The Director Orders, but it’s muffled and Darcy shakes her head to clear it.

Darcy is still trying to get the ringing in her ears to dull when a monitor starts beeping, Bruce drops the scepter with a metallic thud before striding over, another more incessant beeping has her digging through her satchel and she frowns at it. She manages a " Hey Jane," and hears Bruce murmur an “oh my god”, before the wall explodes. She slows her descent but still hits the ground with a much quieter thud than the other two she hears beside her. She prays Thor was able to shield Jane, and thankfully she realizes she took the brunt of it hence her current location. She does a physical injury check and notes only a scratch so she stands and dusts herself off, just remembering the other two thumps. Bruce is crouched near a wall and Natasha's leg is pinned beneath a beam. She rushes over as Natasha struggles to free herself.

"Hang on" Darcy grunts but Natasha's eyes are elsewhere. Darcy turns and watches as Bruce turns an alarming shade of green

"Run" Natasha whispers shooing away a few agents appearing in the door way, they quickly turn tail and take off down the hall.

"I'm not going to leave you" Darcy scoffs.

Looking down at the beam she hears Bruce's grunts become deep throated growls, she quickly runs through her options as they become more and more guttural.

Natasha murmurs reassurances to Bruce but it only seems to make him angrier and as he rapidly doubles in size Darcy makes a split-second decision, hoping Natasha is otherwise occupied, she unpins the leg with a swirl of her hand and Natasha quickly moves her leg before standing. Darcy notices her favoring her right leg and she groans, before peaking over at a now Hulked out Bruce.

"Run." She tells Natasha.

"What?" the red head hisses just as Hulk stands to his full height.

"Please don't hit me!" She whispers as the Hulk lets out a roar.

Darcy wraps an arm around Natasha's waist and half drags her from the room, she boosts Natasha up once they reach the stairs and the woman flips over the railing and onto the next level.

Hulk Swings, and Darcy quickly vanishes as his fist connects with the wall where she previously stood.

“Darcy!” Natasha calls, before taking fire at Hulk.

Darcy reappears behind the woman. “What the heck are you doing?! You’ll only make him angry.. er”

“How did you...” Natasha begins, but Darcy doesn’t give her time to finish, supporting her left side she resumes their run with the hulk hot on their heels. Darcy hears a metallic hum in the distance and makes the executive decision to turn into the plane hangar, Hulk moves to swing a punch but is taken out as Thor knocks him to the ground. Natasha and Darcy, in their haste to get out of the way, dive for cover.

“Team Thor, Bitch!” Darcy calls as the God lands a hit with Moljnir.

“How did you do that?” Natasha questions, obviously reassessing the intern.

Darcy frowns “Thor’s my lightning bro, I know when he’s nearby.”

“That’s not...”

“Jane!” Darcy Gasp dramatically before running out of the hangar, out of eye shot she transports to Jane’s location.

Jane whirls at her voice “Darcy! There you are!”

“Jane! The phase meter got a lock on the tesseract!”

“Then what are we waiting for?!”  a wide-eyed Jane asks.

“Wait where’s that creepy scepter?” Darcy asks looking at the empty lab table.

“Loki” they both Chime.

Together the two transport to his cell, as soon as they materialize Jane let’s out a shout as Thor, who seemed to have had the same idea as them, is dropped from the Helicarrier in Loki’s previous prison.

“What is wrong with you?!” Jane barks, but as she takes on an ethereal glow, Loki is knocked backwards by an unexpected blast of energy.

The two whirl to the source to find Coulson slouched and bloodied against the wall.

“So that’s what it does.” He murmurs.

Darcy and Jane rush forward to his aid as his breathing becomes more strangled.

“Darcy can’t you do something?”

“Get Loki,” Coulson breathes.

The two watch as Loki struggles to his feet in the wreckage of the wall.

Darcy quickly touches the gaping wound before taking off with Jane.

Jane glances at Darcy “What did you do?”

“Hopefully close that giant hole in his chest.”

As Loki escapes out of the side door Jane growls in frustration.

“Do you trust me?” Darcy asks.

“Of course.” Jane answers through her frustration.

“Aww.” Darcy hums happily, before grabbing Jane and Jumping through the giant hole Loki escaped through.

Darcy whoops while Jane screams, as wind whips them around. Darcy quickly conjures their ride and watches as Jane finally realizes there no longer falling her screams dying off comically.

“What the hell!” Jane asks hoarsely.

“What we’ve got to catch that bastard!”

Jane continues to glare.

“Are you upset that you almost died, or because I almost killed you?” Darcy asks sheepishly.

Jane continues her stare.

“It’s not like I didn’t have it under control, I mean.”

“Just fly.”

“You got it boss.”

Instead of trying to catch Loki, Darcy takes them to the location the phase meter points to, which is where they find Erik.

The man is studiously working to get a large machine working and Darcy and Jane quickly land.

“Erik!” Jane calls.

The man turns to them with a pleasant smile, as if they were meeting for brunch. “Jane, Darcy!”

“Erik You’ve got to turn this thing off!”

Erik frowns in distaste “The tesseract, she wants to show us something!”

“She?” Darcy frowns before turning to the glowing blue cube. “I don’t think I want to see it.”

“Get rid of it!” Jane calls over the sound of the wind.

“You’re a scientist Jane! Matter can’t be destroyed or created, I’d just be sending it somewhere else!”

“We’ve got to do something!”

The sound of a repulsor whirring draws their attention and Iron man comes into view.

“Dr. Selvig shut it down” he orders.

“She’s a power source, there is no shutting it down.” Erik calls back still in his blue haze.

“We’ll see.” Tony murmurs before holding out his hand.

Jane and Darcy realize a second too late what he’s about to do

“No!” They call, before the flash of energy strikes the machine. A pulse of bright light sends them flying backwards, sending Erik face first into a wall, Darcy across the roof, and Jane tumbling over the side.

“Jane!” Darcy cries as her boss flies over the edge, she takes a running start, before jumping after her, the magic carpet meeting to catch her, as they dive bomb for Jane, the woman explodes with a brilliant light before shooting into the sky.

Jane steadies herself mid-air as she dons her armor.

“Jane!” Darcy cheers, the carpet floating up to greet her.

The woman drops beside Darcy with a huff.

“That was...”

“Awesome!” Darcy supplies.

“Terrifying.” Jane deadpans.

Iron man just seems to hover and stare at them in confusion before they notice Loki staring up at them from the penthouse.

“Right, you two figure out this machine, I’m going to have a heart to heart with Blitzen.” He says before taking off.

The two drop to the roof rushing towards an unconscious Erik. Jane quickly checks for a pulse letting out a sigh when she feels it. “He’s alive” she breathes smoothing back his white hair. “Oh Erik.” Jane sniffles.

Darcy watches the two before turning to the machine. The tesseract rotates inside of it seemingly levitating between the two arcs of the machine. Jane soon joins her and they quickly begin an analysis of the machine.

“So they’ve heated the cube to a hundred and twenty million kelvin, that’s, wow I mean who’d of thought.”

“So how do we turn it off?” Darcy asks, bringing her back to the problem.

“Erik said it was self-sustaining , there is no turning it off! It’s its own power source.”

Darcy frowns “so no plugs…”

As Jane goes to speak, the sound of shattering glass has them rushing to the side of the roof, her eyes widen as Tony plummets to the earth.

Darcy moves to intervene when he’s followed by a Red and Gold shape that begins to form a suit around him, he catches just shy of a few civilians before shooting back up, and Darcy breathes a sigh of relief that quickly cuts off as the machine begins to whir faster, eliciting a an ominous hum as it picks up speed.

“Ugh that can’t be good, can it?” Darcy groans.

The machine beams a bright blue light into the sky, seeming to endlessly stream into the clouds.

“Definitely not good!” Jane shrieks, the two begin a fruitless search for anything to dim the bright light, Jane’s gasp draws Darcy’s attention back to the sky.

She quickly shuts her eyes as a hole begins to form.

“It’s a portal!” Jane gasps.

“A portal? That means somethings going to come through? Is it too much to ask for friendly aliens coming to show earth it’s better ways?”

“uh probably?” Jane offers.

Darcy’s eyes shoot open as the first of many strange creatures fly through on strange sky scooters.

“Oh man, what do we do?” Jane says in a panic

“Jane” Darcy calls,

“Aliens, I mean sure Thor’s an Alien, but he’s hot, these things don’t even look like they’re above cannibalism!”

“Jane, you got this!” Darcy says with confidence.

“I got what?” Jane asks before dropping her gaze to her purple and gold armor. “Oh right.”

As Iron man shoots into the sky, Jane throws her Javelin at three of the creatures u-turning to surround him, it takes out all three in succession before returning to her grip.

“Alright!” Darcy Cheers.

Jane steps over to the edge before turning back to Darcy “Will you be okay here?” she worries, glancing over at Erik before returning her gaze to Darcy.

Darcy shrugs “We’re good here.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Offer support.” Darcy hums reclaiming her seat on the magic carpet. “Don’t worry I’ve got Erik.”

Jane sends her a shaky smile before shooting into the sky taking out a few aliens on her ascent with glowing punches as she picks up speed.

“They grow up so fast” Darcy sniffles before looking down at the chaos. “Support right.” Watching as a building begins to crumble from an explosion, she quickly transports anyone within a three-mile radius away from the building.

 Out of the corner of her eye she sees Jane send a beam of starlight through a line of the aliens, already taking off as they explode on impact.

“Nice.” Darcy hums.

 A blur of red and a loud thud draws her attention to Thor facing off against Loki on the deck of the penthouse. Thor appears to have the upper hand as he throws Loki to the ground, he raises Moljnir above him and lightning begins to dance around it, before he can strike Loki stabs him in the side before rolling off the roof, she watches as he lands on one of the scooters before taking off with it.

“What are those things?” she calls.

Thor looks up and Darcy can see his eyes widening as he notices her, he closes the distance with a jump and two strides. “They are called the Chituari, mindless creatures who seek out wars.”

“The name fits.”

“What are you doing here, where’s...”

“Jane needed a ride.”

At Thor’s astonished look she chuckles. “Don’t worry, she’s totally kicking ass right now.” Darcy points to her boss, who she’s been keeping track of the entire time, and they watch as Jane knocks a Chituari from his scooter before letting him plummet to the ground.

“I do not understand.”

“She’s a Star.” Darcy says with shrug,

Thor continues to look on in confusion.

“She gained the power from a dying Star, I may have helped a little.”

Thor’s eyes widen before turning a speculating gaze in her direction. “I wasn’t aware Djinns could grant such power.”

“I had a few left over from the olden days.”

“Astraea!” Thor shouts, as if he’s finally solved a puzzle.

“At your service.” Darcy says with a smirk. “Now you may want to get back to the good fight, not that I don’t enjoy our chats.” She adds.

Thor nods before swinging Moljnir and taking off into the sky taking out a group of chituari trying to herd Jane.

Darcy notes the superheroes fighting from the ground before going back to removing civilians.

If Hawkeye notices a refill on his arrows he doesn’t let it distract him, and if Natasha’s weapons reload on the last clip she doesn’t break stride as she continuously shoots at the oncoming invaders, it’s not until Iron man swings around the corner with a large whale like creature that Darcy notices Bruce has joined them. As he evolves into the Hulk he takes it down with a heavy fist, and Iron man explodes it with a few well-placed missiles. As more pour through the portal in the sky the Avengers, including Jane, face back to back and Darcy watches as the Chiturari continue to swarm through like flies at a picnic.

“Flies, gross.” Darcy says in disgust before standing on the carpet, she spreads out her arms and the sky Darkens as she releases a fraction of the power she once wielded. Instead of bringing on the full night sky she harnesses the already darkened atmosphere from the portal,

“I am the Goddess of the Night sky,” Darcy chants. “Every star, far and wide show me thy appearance” Specks of light gradually grow in size as they descend on the portal. “Aspect become complete Open thy malevolent gate, Najam Saqit!”

Like shining beacons, balls of light drop onto unexpecting Chituari setting them ablaze before destroying them completely.

The Attack diminishes them by half but they’re numbers are still alarming, though the Avengers seem to be attacking with a new vigor. She flies the carpet back to the roof where the Tesseract is still shooting up the bright light that renews the portal. She refocuses her energy on protecting civilians, and a while later Natasha drops from the sky, Darcy quickly slows her descent and the woman handles it with a quick roll stopping just shy of the edge of the roof.

Not a second later Loki drops from the sky in an explosion landing back onto the deck of the penthouse; before either of them can move Hulk appears and throws him through the window before following him inside.

Natasha glances at Darcy and they both pretend not to hear the alarmed yells of the godling, or the thuds that disperse them. Hulk resurfaces not moments later before rejoining the fight, taking out three of the creatures as he goes.

A groan behind them makes Darcy whirl, and she rushes to Erik’s side as he struggles to get up.

“Erik?”

“Doctor?” Natasha joins a second later.

“Loki, the scepter, The Tesseract you can’t…. protect yourself!” he stutters out.

“Take it Easy Erik, you hit your head pretty hard” Darcy warns.

“I think it may have cleared my head.” He groans.

Darcy checks him over and notices his eyes no longer hold the gleaming blue of the scepter.

“What have I done?”

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t know what you were doing.” Natasha reassures him, Darcy hears the repetitive tone that makes it sound like she’s said this before and puts it aside for later.

“Maybe I did, I built in a safety to cut the power source.” He offers.

Darcy feels her eyes widen before her gaze cuts below to the roof.

“The Scepter.” Natasha supplies.

“It may be able to close the portal.” Erik offers.

“And I’m looking right at it.” Darcy quickly conjures it into her hand.

Natasha’s assessing look returns, but she ignores it in favor of following Erik to the machine.

“Point it at the center.” Erik explains pointing to the base of the machine just beneath the spinning cube that is the tesseract.

Darcy quickly takes aim, as Natasha speaks beside her.

“Wait.” The woman heeds.

And Darcy pauses incredulously. “You can’t be serious those things are still coming through.”

“Stark’s intercepting a nuke.”

“A… I’m sorry… did you just say” Darcy cuts off at a metallic screech, a large warhead appears seconds later with Iron man guiding it at its base. They both disappear through the portal as if they hadn’t been there at all.

Darcy waits with baited breath and nearly chokes on her next intake when Natasha orders her to close the portal.

“What!” Darcy chokes.

“He made his decision.”

Darcy bites back a curse. “You close it!” she orders handing it off to the red head. She musters her strength before teleporting. She’s greeted by the flare of an explosion and quickly searches the vast space for the red of the Iron man suit. She finds it seconds later and quickly conjures the man to her. Darcy can feel the last of her power draining and as her arms close around the metallic suit she transports one more time. Darcy blinks back the bright light that greets her, the wind whipping around her face swirls her hair and she clutches the suit as she realizes she’s on E and they’re falling. They’re plummeting to the earth at a break neck speed, and Darcy knows she’ll survive it, but Tony won’t not at their speed. And she tries fruitlessly to transport one more time. Their image only slightly flutters and Darcy growls in frustration. Maybe if she can- her thoughts cut off as she collides with a solid but not cement figure. It still knocks the breath out of her but they’ve slowed considerably by the time they’ve hit the cement. When they hit the earth, it shakes the ground but whatever she’s landed on has taken the brunt of it. She peeks open an eye and is met with a bare green chest.

“I knew we’d be friends.” Darcy breathes.

“Darcy!” Jane cries somewhere below her.

“Thanks, big guy.” She groans, pinned between hulk and the iron man suit she grunts. “A little help.”

A green hand picks up the suit and Darcy breathes in a gulp of air. “Thanks.” Hulk sits up and she ends up sliding onto his knee as he places the suit on the ground.

The reactor in the middle of the suit is still dark and Thor quickly removes the face plate.

“No!” Darcy whispers, as Tony’s eyes remain closed; All that and he still…

Hulk roars, Loud and Darcy has to cover her ears at the rumble, but Tony’s eyes miraculously fly open, as he takes in a startled breath. “Please tell me no one kissed me.”

“Oh thank Thor.” Darcy breathes relaxing into the hulk’s abdomen, man this guy is huge. Darcy doesn’t flinch when he pets her head comfortingly, but Thor is watching, with Jane slouched against him, just in case he needs to intervene. She waves off his worry, as Tony stands answering a question she didn’t hear. “Elevators probably broken,” he offers.

The carpet appears a second later and Darcy cheers “no stairs for me anyone else need a ride.”

The captain hesitantly holds up a hand, and she motions him to climb aboard.

“is it safe?” he asks.

“Oh please. Race you to the top!” she calls behind her as the carpet takes off.

***********

Darcy and Jane perch in a chair as they and the Avengers dig into their meal. Shawarma, it was pretty good.

Darcy looks up as she feels eyes on her.

“Okay, we’ve eaten, Loki’s in a cage. It’s time for you two” Tony motions pointing a finger between the two of them. “To explain”

“Darcy is a goddess.” Thor provides with a smile before continuing to chew.

“Serious?” Tony asks dubiously.

“Used to be, I’m a genie now.” Darcy corrects, before motioning at her boss turned friend. “Jane’s a sattar munawir ”

“A What?” Tony asks a frown marring his tired features.

“A Star Manipulator, Darcy gifted her with the power of a dying Star.” Thor says, eying Jane with awe.

“I call bull! What, did someone rub your lamp?” Clint huffs.

Darcy and Jane share a conspiring grin. “It was a bottle actually.”

Clint eyes the two with wide eyes before looking at Natasha.

“They seem to be telling the truth.” She offers with a shrug

Clint turns back to the two with a squint “Prove it.”

“I wish for, oh heck I don’t know.” Jane grumbles.

“Help cleaning up the city would be a good start.” Steve offers sleepily from beside her.

Jane eyes Darcy with a raised brow in question.

“I’m good” Darcy huffs, finishing off her Shawarma before releasing a bone cracking stretch.

“Darcy, I wish for the city to be fixed and Cleaned.”

Darcy stares Clint dead in the eye as a slow smirk forms on her lips. Raising her hand, she snaps her fingers and in a blink the restaurant is fixed.

There’s a gasp behind them as the owners of the small Shawarma joint take in their rectified shop and the Avengers look around in awe, before turning their gaze to Darcy.

She nods her head towards the window before leaning back smugly in her seat. Tony, Clint and Steve rush to the door, while Natasha and Bruce trail behind them.

They can hear the shouts outside as the avengers along with the remaining citizens look around their previously wrecked street.

Darcy and Jane share a fist bump before stealing food from the others plates.

Erik lets out a groan from beside Thor “How are you going to explain a previously destroyed city returning to its previous state within an hour of its destruction.”

Darcy grimaces. “It’s a miracle?”

                                                                                                   *********

Darcy and Jane take up residence at the Tower with the other Avengers even after Thor returns to Asgard, but not before she helps clear Loki's head of outside influence. She lets Clint come to her, because the man has been through enough without her poofing away his damage, though he is completely grateful for it afterwards. Jane prefers to stay in her lab, and only really helps the avengers out when necessary, which is exactly how The Stargazer prefers it. The team decides it's best for Shield to stay in the dark in regards to Darcy, but she still enjoys the occasional prank on her favorite pirate. Once she finds out that fury proclaimed Jack booted Thug number One dead to the Avengers, Darcy is quick to tell them she ensured the mans survival. They are equal parts pleased and equal parts pissed, so Darcy gains a few willing hands in her shenanigans against Shield. It's during one of these Shenanigans that she stumbles upon a certain soldier. Obviously she unfreezes him because, really? Frozen super soldiers are so pre-Invasion. She ends up healing one super soldier but gains two in her not so Prank, Prank against Shieldra. Fury's pissed but at the right people, so Darcy finally stops replacing his left shoes with peg legs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness!!!! What did you think? there were a few things I wanted to add, hence the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed the ride, Please look forward to more DarcyAUs! As always if you have a suggestion or comment please leave it for the masses, we enjoy them immensely.   
> Did anyone else not the Fairy tail reference? too Cheesy? I couldn't resist a good Urano metria!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! so what did you think? Any suggestions, or things you'd like to see happen? I could use all the inspiration I can get. If you haven't guessed, i was inspired by I dream of genie, I was minding my own business when the idea spoke to me. Kudos if you liked, and don't forget suggestions. Thanks for reading!


End file.
